Comeback
by misslondon98
Summary: Rachel and Finn are meant for each other. But now Finn has his eye on Quinn and Rachel just doesn't know what to do with herself. A story about their path back to one another and their relationship. Starts after the Comeback episode.
1. Chapter 1: Winning

Chapter 1: Coming Back

Rachel woke up the next morning with mixed emotions. Part of her was upset that the glee club had rejected her ideas…again. Part of her was happy that Finn agreed with her. Part of her was just confused as to what to feel. One thing was for sure: Finn was the source of most of her emotions.

He had agreed with her. He accepted her ideas. That had to mean something, right? But he also didn't want to say that he agreed with her in front of the rest of the club. Just like when they were dating, he was afraid to stand up for her. Or maybe he was just concerned about what Quinn may think…

Quinn. Just the name made Rachel's stomach churn and tears sting at her eyes. Didn't Finn remember the hurt he caused her? How horrible she was? She relentlessly bullied Rachel for years, and while Finn may think she's an angel, Rachel could never forget how tormenting Quinn was to her. The really irritating, no, _painful_ thing was that he didn't even seem that interested in her when they were first dating. Not until…not until the pregnancy. Not until she got pregnant with Puck's child. With the same guy that Rachel made out with. With Finn's best friend.

There were the tears again. Rachel quickly brushed them away and got onto her elliptical. She didn't care about Quinn. She didn't care about Puck. She could never say that she didn't care about Finn, but she could try. If there was one thing that Rachel knew, it was that her first and foremost love is, and always will be, _winning_. So that was what she was going to do. Whether she was winning Finn back or winning Regionals, Rachel Barbra Berry always won in the end.

**What do you guys think? Short, I know, but I'll be writing more very soon. This is my first fanfic ever, so I really appreciate reviews, positive or negative. Oh, and Rachel is my favorite character, so this may be a little biased towards Rachel and not so nice to Quinn, just warning you. But I'll try and keep it fair. Key word: try.**


	2. Chapter 2: Realizations

Chapter Two:

**FinnPOV**

"Quinn! Hey, Quinn!" I ran to catch up to her, even though she was clearly avoiding me.

"What's going on, I would think that-" I started, only to be quickly cut off.

"Think what?" she asked me, her voice soft and fragile. "That I would be happy that I lost Sam? That I would be eager to get back with you? I'm not you, Finn, I need to grieve over this before I jump back into relationships with my exes."

I stared at her, my mouth hanging open idiotically. What was she talking about? Rachel?

"What do you mean by that?" I asked her, a little hurt. Part of me knew the answer, and I didn't really want her to say it.

"You know exactly what I mean," she told me, before turning on her heel and walking away from me.

I must've stood there for ten minutes. Only the obnoxious ring of the bell was able to jerk me away from my trance. She thought I didn't grieve over Rachel? I wasn't really sure what the word meant, but I knew that it meant she needed time. And I didn't? I was a wreck after Rachel cheated on me, but that didn't mean I couldn't move on. Rach was only taking it harder because it was all her fault. I didn't do anything wrong.

_Besides breaking her heart_, a small voice in my head told me. I told it to shut up.

**QuinnPOV**

I felt bad about what I said to Finn. I just wanted him to let me be. I didn't really mean it, who could blame him for dumping Rachel? She was obnoxious, annoying, and her nose was too big. She didn't deserve to be with the quarterback. But the words just came to me. I was sick of guys acting like they don't have feelings. How could Sam just move on to Santana? Didn't we have something? At Sectionals, when we sang together…I thought we were really meant to be. I screwed up with Finn. He was just there, and I thought being with him would give me power. Not necessarily Queen Bee power, but just something for me to control. I was stupid. I…I did exactly what Rachel did, more or less. Her reasons were different, but we were in the same situation. And I was her Santana. Crap.

* * *

**Again, it's short, but I didn't want to just have fillers. I know I said that I was going to make Quinn not-so-nice, but I had a change of heart. I had a bit of a realization about their situations. Thank you so so much for all the story alerts, story favorites, and comments. I'm so grateful to all of you, please, keep the reviews coming! I'll try and make future chapters longer, I have some free time coming up, so I can write.**


	3. Chapter 3: Emotions

**Hey guys! Thank you to all the wonderful reviewers, I cannot say how much all of them, and the story alerts, story favorites, and even (EEK!) author favorites mean to me. You are all so wonderful. I'm going to stop being annoying and just carry on with the story now...**

**RachelPOV**

I held my head high on my way to Glee club. My confidence was restored, and my diva-off turned fun duet with Mercedes showed me that I really did have great friends behind me. I couldn't help but noticed the weird way Quinn was looking at me, even though it was hard to tell I figured it must have been in an offensive way. Finn seemed a little confused, but Finn was always confused. I smiled to myself. Here I was, insulting the boy who broke my heart, and it felt great. Like it was finally my turn to move on. It was my time to shine again, and that was precisely what I was going to-

"Feeling thirsty?"

My face was attacked by cold blue slush just as I entered the choir room hallway. I stood there, shivering, blue, and absolutely humiliated. For some reason, that slushie hurt more than all the others. There was nothing special about it, it was just Azimio being an idiot, but it was just so...anticlimactic. I had built up my self-esteem, finally, only to have that one cup of ice, food coloring, and empty calories ruin it again. I was a loser. And I would always be a loser. No wonder Finn never felt anything.

He never felt anything. The brutal reminder of his words in the nurse's office hit me like a whip. All of it was a lie. He never cared. Anger bubbled through me, warming up my shaking body. I was done with this. Finn took advantage of me for nearly two years, he wasn't going to hurt me anymore. I was officially letting Finn Hudson go. Him, and everyone else in the world, _sucked_. They all were just awful. What did I ever do to them? Were they all just that mean? Were that many mean people in the world?

I turned on my heel, nearly slipping on the slush adorning the floor, and stormed into the girl's bathroom. I combed out my hair, cleaned myself off, and changed into the extra clothes I had in my locker. Right now, I didn't care about anything. I was just angry. Not the same kind of anger I usually felt, this was raw anger, without the pain. A small, evil smile played on my lips. Because with that anger, I was going to do what I did best. Sing.

**FinnPOV**

Rachel came into the choir room ten minutes late for Glee rehearsal. That wasn't like her.

"Hey, Rachel, we were getting con-" Mr. Schue started cheerfully.

"Slushie, Azimio, end of story," Rachel explained before sitting down next to Mercedes. She was not happy. I had never seen her this mad before.

"Okay..." Mr. Schuester continued, looking just about as confused as I was. "Anyway, this weeks theme is emotions."

I saw Rachel bite her lip to keep from laughing. Mercedes looked frightened.

"I want _all_ of you..." Mr. Schue paused. "Everyone in this room, to choose an emotion that they're feeling and express it through song. Or any artistic form," he added, seeing Mike's scared look.

Well, this kind of sucked for me. I didn't really know what I felt right now. I still wanted Quinn, but I couldn't sing about that in front of Rachel. And Quinn clearly didn't want me, which sucked. I don't know, what was something I felt. I guess I had all week to figure it out.

Mercedes and Rachel were talking eagerly. They had gotten closer after their duet together, and realized how good they sounded together. Mercedes was pretty chill, so she was probably just going to go with Rachel's emotion and help her out. Maybe that was what I should do...but I couldn't work with Sam, or Puck. Puck and I had made nice, but I still didn't want to do that. Santana maybe? She wasn't very emotional either, we could work something out.

**Mercedes POV**

"Look Rach, I know it would seem petty..." I paused to gauge her reaction. "But maybe you and Sam should sing together."

Rachel looked at me, taken aback. "Do you think he would even want to?"

I shrugged. "No way to find out unless you ask. He's a better singer than Finn-Even you have to admit that," I cut off her protests. "Look at you. You're our Broadway star, you're amazing, and you have nothing if not self-confidence. You can't seriously be afraid to even ask him."

Rachel sat up straighter and pushed her hair out of her face. "You're right. But if he says no..."

"Then you're going to stand up and deliver one hell of a song to the club all by yourself, just like you've done time and time again," I told her. "C'mon babe, we gotta go."

Rachel smiled slyly. "Yeah, just give me a minute." She ran to catch up with Sam. All I heard was, "So, I know how this is going to sound..."

**Gasp! Samchel alert! Will he say yes? Will he say no? I haven't really decided yet, to be completely honest. Do you guys want him to say yes/no? Reviews are highly appreciated, of course.**


	4. Chapter 4: What Songs?

**Hey guys! Love all of your reviews! Looks like we got a lot of Samchel support, so I'm going there. If you have any song suggestions, please leave me the name of the song and the artist in your review. There will be duets galore...Puck and Mike. Awesome rapping. Awesome dancing. Yeah, you can't wait. I already have songs picked out for Sam and Rachel, Santana, Finn, and Puck and Mike, and I think you guys will love my picks...well, maybe not, but I think my Puck+Mike one is pretty awesome. For everyone else...I'm kind of stuck. Why did I say everyone had to sing? I'm an idiot.**

**Disclaimer (I've been totally forgetting to do these): I do not own Glee. It all belongs to Ryan Murphy. Trust me, if I owned Glee it would be The Rachel Berry Sings Amazing Broadway Songs Show/The Finchel Show/The Amazing Dancing of Mike Chang Show, and it would be three hours long and a new episode would air every five minutes...**

**

* * *

**

**SamPOV**

"...and I think it's a really good idea. At least, Mercedes does," Rachel does, looking up at me with hesitant eyes.

"I don't know Rachel, don't you think that's a little pathetic? The Broken Hearts Club singing together?" I said, not wanting to hurt her feelings. I could tell that she kind of agreed, but she of course had to persist. Typical Rachel

"But Sam, that's precisely why we should do it," she pressed, her eyes lighting up. "Your reason for not wanting to do it is Quinn. We should be able to sing with whoever we want without everything being about them. We can move on and do what we want. You have Santana and you two seem happy."

"Santana and I aren't really dating," I clarified. I didn't know why, but I wanted her to know that. "There's not really a commitment."

Rachel nodded, not really interested. "So, will you do it?"

She looked at me with those big brown eyes, a pleading and innocent look on her face. Aw, c'mon, how could I say no to that? "Well...I guess."

She squealed and jumped up at me, quickly hugging me before letting go and scribbling down an address on a post-it. "Come to my house tomorrow, at seven," she instructed me, handing me the post-it. I thanked her and made my way back to my car, oddly excited to be working with Rachel. She was pretty cool. I didn't get why everyone picked on her so much. Quinn hated her. Sure she was loud and could be kind of obnoxious, but she was just...enthusiastic about singing. That was good, wasn't it? Not to mention that she was mega-talented. All my way home, I couldn't get her out of my head.

**FinnPOV**

I lay down on my bed, thinking. I really had no idea what to do. Santana shot me down, apparently she had her own song to sing. I didn't really know what I felt lately. I wasn't happy, I wasn't sad, I wasn't mad, I was just...existing. What was so wrong with that? Why did I have to sing about my emotions.

"Knock knock." I heard an oddly feminine voice at my door.

"Come in Kurt."

Kurt's overly moisturized face appeared in my doorway with a glass of warm milk. "Just wanted to say good night," he said, placing the glass on my bedside table.

"Hey Kurt?"

Kurt spun around eagerly, brimming with excitement. He was always trying to get me to gossip with him.

"Yes?"

"I need your help with an assignment," I admitted. If anyone could help me, it was Kurt.

"Tell me more," he requested, sitting down on my bed.

"Well, it's emotions, but I don't really have any strong emotions right now that I can convey...so what do I do?"

Kurt's face changed. Like when Rachel was excited to say something, except Kurt also had the sly look of someone with a secret. Rach was so cute when she was like that, eyes shining, speech fast, the way her face fell when she got mocked afterword and looked at me for comfort...and I did nothing.

"First you need to figure out your emotions are. Then get back to me," he instructed me, still smirking. He left my room, and I swore I heard him chuckle. I flopped back onto my bed, even more confused then before.

**MikePOV**

"Hey, Puckerman, wait up!" I called, urging my longing legs to catch up with him.

"What's up dude?" he asked me.

"Well, for assignment, we all know I'm not exactly a singer, but Sing! had me feeling a little more confident. So, I was thinking if I could find a halfway point, and if you were to help me out..."

"You want a rap song," Puck figured out. His face said that he approved.

"Exactly," I said. "I can dance and help you out with the rapping, while you can do the more sing-y stuff."

"You already have a song." It wasn't a question. I could tell he was intrigued.

"Oh yeah."

**Gasp! What songs will they do? What will happen with Sam and Rachel? What will Finn think of it? What's going on with Finn and Quinn? What will Finn feel? What songs will everyone else do? Okay that one I really need an answer to, I have a song for everyone mentioned in this, if they weren't (Mercedes, Artie, Brittany, Tina, Quinn) please give me suggestions. I love your reviews, you guys rock.**


	5. Chapter 5: Rachel's Side of the Story

**The long awaited update...well, not really long awaited, but seeing as I usually update every day or twice a day, not updating until now is quite the personal accomplishment for me. **

**Disclaimer: I still do not own Glee. I know, life sucks, but at least I can write fanfiction about it!**

* * *

**RachelPOV**

"So, what song do you want to do?" Sam asked me. We were in my room, him sitting on my bed and me standing by the mirror.

"No heartbreak songs. No sad songs," I told him forcefully. "I want to show two people who have experienced heartbreak moving on and being happy."

Sam shrugged. "It's not like we could have a sad song that worked for both of us anyway. We're kind of in opposite situations."

The way he said it was casual and light-hearted, but it still made me feel guilty. "It must be hard," I said finally. "Being in the same room as me after what Quinn did to you, with what I did to Finn." I wasn't afraid to admit it, I knew I was just as bad as she was.

Sam looked up at me, a small, sad smile on his face that made it impossible to know what he was thinking. "No, Rachel. Partly because I don't know the details of what happened between you and Finn, and also because I know that you did it after hearing that he slept with the girl who tortures you relentlessly, lied about it, and then pretended that he was completely innocent and just told you that you were overreacting. And maybe you were, but you were heartbroken. Quinn, on the other hand, she just wants power."

The last sentence was laced with bitterness, and his soft expression and turned hard and angry.

"Don't try and make excuses for me," I said. "I don't deserve them." I carefully walked over and sat down next to him, about a foot away. It wasn't awkward sitting close to him. It felt…comfortable. Friendly.

He gave me that sad smile again. "I'm not trying to make excuses. You did something bad. You know it, I know it, Puck knows it, Finn knows it. But maybe you wouldn't have if Finn had at least tried to sympathize with you. Maybe he lied to protect you. Maybe he was embarrassed. The most important thing was that you were upset. He should've tried harder to fix it. But I can't really say anything. I wasn't in any of your arguments."

_Such a gentlemen_, I thought. It felt nice, having someone at least try and see it from my side. I probably didn't deserve it, but it was nice. And I was honest. I tried to keep our relationship up, by coming clean so that Puck wouldn't pull a Santana tell him later on, ruining our relationship. Hell, I might as well tell him everything.

"After Sectionals, I…apologized to Finn," I told him. "I admitted that I've been selfish, and obnoxious, and that I've forgotten who I really am. We were ready to put it all behind us. But I didn't want to lie to him. I told him about Puck and begged for forgiveness. He got really angry. He started yelling about how both of his girlfriends have cheated on him, and he broke up with me. He said what he did wasn't wrong, that it wasn't cheating, so my act was in no way justified."

Sam sat there quietly. He was a really good listener. It was a few moments before he shared his thoughts.

"You did the right thing by apologizing. And you did the right thing by coming clean about Puck. He did the wrong thing by saying that he didn't do anything wrong."

Tears were stinging in my eyes now, and my voice was thick. "It doesn't matter anyway. It was always Quinn for him. I was his second choice. I was the girl who he liked to chase. The girl who challenged him. I remember one time I was walking in the hallway, right when Glee club was first starting again, and Quinn and him were still together. He was defending her against Puck. He never defended me. Sometimes he agreed with the people insulting me. He kissed me in the auditorium, then told me to never tell anyone and acted like it had never happened. He manipulated my feelings for him, telling me that he didn't know about his future with Quinn and that he had feelings for me, just so that I would come back to Glee so they would win, and he could get a music scholarship, and live a happy life with Quinn. When we were together, after he found out that Puck was the father of Quinn's baby, he dumped me after only a couple weeks, to go out with Brittany and Santana instead. He said it was to find his 'Inner rock star', but I knew it was because I wasn't popular enough. I was bad for his reputation. I found a new guy, one who was really good to me. Then he came back a few days later and said I was better than being alone. I had a new boyfriend, but he was from the rival team so it was kind of not allowed. I lied and told Finn I broke up with him, so that I wouldn't get kicked out of the club, and then he said that he wanted to be a real couple with me. I of course was still secretly dating the guy, Jesse, and had to decline. But he pursued me. He told me that Jesse would never be as into me as he was, he sang to me, he _chased_ me. After Jesse turned on me, I kissed Finn. We went to Regionals, and he told me he loved me right before our big duet. After I did something…really bad in September, he told me he would never break up with me. I loved him, and he supposedly loved me. But he never defended me. It was always me apologizing, even if it was for something that he started. You know the rest. We broke up, and within weeks he was already over me. He wanted Quinn. When I was in the nurse's office with him, when he had mono, he admitted to kissing her. He said he felt fireworks. I asked him if he felt fireworks with me. No answer." I choked on the words 'no answer', but swallowed my hurt and carried on. "He said he kissed her to get it out of his system. I think we can both see that's not true."

Sam moved closer to me and placed his hand on mine, entwining our fingers. "I don't know what's going on in Finn's mind. But I do know that you are not a bad person, Rachel. You're dramatic and a bit over-the-top, sure, but that's what makes you, you. And I think Finn really did love you, even if he didn't always show it very well. But I also think that I'm your friend, and you deserve better. You deserve the best guy in the world."

I looked up at him, tears flowing freely now. I can't have looked good. "You really think there's another guy out there who will ever be able to handle me? Let alone like me?"

"I know so," he breathed, slowly moving even closer and pressing his lips to mine.

**SamPOV**

Oh. My. God. I was making out with Rachel Berry. Like, _really_ making out with her. We were laying down on her bed now, lip-locked. Rachel may be seen as a loser, but she was hot. And cool. And a _really_ good kisser. Why the hell would anyone break up with this girl? She could rival Santana easily in my book. And she overtook Quinn by a landslide.

We kind of lost track of time, so I didn't know how long I was there. Eventually she pulled back, looking very flustered. Her cheeks were pink, her hair messed up, lips swollen.

"My dads will be home soon, you should probably go," she said breathlessly. I nodded incoherently, distracted by the way her lips moved when she spoke.

"I'll, uh, see you tomorrow," I said. "Should I come over after school. To work on the assignment," I hastily explained. I didn't want her thinking I was just trying to get into her pants or something. She nodded, still frazzled.

"Sure, that sounds okay."

I gave her one last peck on the cheek and left, my head spinning. I didn't know what possessed me to kiss her, but I didn't regret it. At all. But, we were an item now? How would Santana feel about that? She probably wouldn't care too much, it would raise her rep to be the 'mistress' to Rachel Berry's boyfriend. _Rachel Berry's boyfriend_. Those words sounded so weird. A good kind of weird. Like Rachel. And to think that just yesterday I didn't want to sing with her because of what people might think, and know I'm totally cool with being her boyfriend. I guess a lot could change in a day. My view of Rachel certainly did. It changed a lot, hearing her side of the story. I always secretly thought that her and Finn were a cute couple, but they also always seemed a little unequal. Now I understood why. Rachel needed a guy who could raise her confidence. That girl wasn't afraid of confrontation, she fights for what she wants, but she lets so many people walk all over her. I was going to change that. I was about to be the best boyfriend of all time.

* * *

**More intensity! How long will Samchel last? What will Finn think? Will they really be a couple? I know this is a Team Rachel chapter, and I don't want it to look like I'm trying to say that Rachel is innocent. I'm just trying to say that Finn isn't innocent. I'm not Team Rachel or Team Finn, I'm Team They Both Did Wrong but leans more towards Team Rachel, because Finn is annoying me right now. And so is Quinn.**

**Things to look forward to: Epic performances, awesome romance, evil Quinn, confused Finn, maybe some fights, and maybe some Pezberry friendships. **


	6. Chapter 6: School Day

**Sorry for the delay, I've been in Boston all week (college visits, blame the older siblings) without any WiFi. I know, how horrific. But here we go...**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee. If I did [insert something witty]

* * *

**

Rachel POV

It was a drastic understatement to say that I was confused about this whole Sam thing. I was still in love Finn, so how was this fair to Sam? But couldn't Sam help me get over Finn? And what were Sam and I? We made out once, running high on emotion. It was only the next morning, he was probably just going to pretend I didn't exist and spend the day glued to Santana's side. After all, from what Finn had told me he cared more about his popularity than anything else.

Looks like I have a _type._

I made it all the way to my locker without any slushies or nasty remarks. New record.

"Hey."

I turned around to see Sam, slushie in hand. I instantly flinched and closed my eyes, bracing myself for the cold attack.

"Oh, you think, no, no, no, Rach, this is actually for drinking," he explained, going red. "People are supposed to drink these, right? They're not just facials?"

A slight giggle escaped my lips. "I guess they're supposed to be drunken."

Sam smiled at me, his huge lips parting to reveal shiny white rows of perfect teeth. He obviously invested in good oral hygiene, and that was important to me. It showed excellent self-esteem. I took the slushie (how did he know grape was my favorite?) and sipped it delicately.

"So…are we like, a thing now?" he asked, looking a little hopeful.

I was taken aback, but still perfectly poised, as usual. "Do you want to be?"

Sam grinned. "Do _you_ want to be?"

"Do you want to walk me to my next class?" I asked boldly.

"Can I hold your hand and whisper in your ear?"

I giggled again at his boldness. It could rival my own. And The Justin Bieber Experience definitely showed that he was shameless, and not afraid of putting it all out there. I liked that. "I would be honored."

Sam gently took my hand in his and swung it between us, making sure that everyone could see. Finn said that all he cared about was his popularity, but I saw something different. He was willing to risk it by singing Bieber just to keep Quinn. He was so…sweet. And kind. And he made me feel beautiful. He made me feel better than Finn ever did. I deserved that. I deserved a love that loved me back.

FinnPOV

Um, what? What was happening? Sam and Rachel? That was not normal. Sam was a weirdo. Singing Bieber? Dates at Color Me Mine? Why would girls like that? I mean sure, I get the appeal of being serenaded or whatever, but Bieber? Really? Whatever.

It was kind of weird though. Seeing Sam and Rachel together, seeing her smiling up at him and laughing, it made me kind of…angry. The same way that I felt when her and Jesse were together. Raw emotion bubbled up in my throat. Jealousy? No. I wanted Quinn. Well, I used to want Quinn. She said she didn't want me, and I couldn't really be bothered to chase her. The truth was, when I saw Quinn with Sam, I didn't feel this. I got a little irritated, because I felt like I was losing. I needed to step up my game to make sure I was the big guy again. That I was the IT guy. When Rach was with Jesse (damn him), I felt like every time I saw them together, I wanted to die. My heart fell to pieces, I didn't have any energy, I felt lost. Lost, alone, like the most important thing in my life had been torn away from me. I hated seeing them together not because I was losing, but because it hurt so much. I was more than just jealous. Now, seeing her with Sam, I didn't feel quite the same way, but a dulled version of that. I knew it wouldn't last and didn't even know what 'it' was, but I still hated her being with him. Why should he make her laugh? She should only ever laugh with me.

Oh, shit, Hudson, what are you thinking? She cheated. She is responsible for screwing up everything that you had. Why should you want her back after that? You were just trying to fix your relationship and be in love again, and she…

_She was trying to do the same thing. She was just trying to have an open, honest relationship. She didn't want events repeating._

Where the hell was Kurt when you needed him?

Santana POV

You have got to be kidding me. Days after I get Sammy to dump Q for me, he starts dating Yentl? Whatever. Everyone knew about me and him, and it skyrocketed my reputation. I had even been moved up on the pyramid at Cheerios practice. I was still only in the middle, but it was better than the bottom. Plus, him being with me behind the scenes was even better. It made it contemptible and despicable. Music to my ears.

Brittany POV

I wonder if my cat picked the lock on my diary again…

Sam POV

It felt good, spending the day with Rachel. She was quirky, cute, cheerful, and she was such a happy person to be around. She seemed so vain in Glee, when really she wanted it to be all about me when we were together. But I guess that must've been how Finn treated her.

Finn. The name made my fists clench and my vision turn red. He's hurt Quinn, he's hurt me, and he's really hurt Rachel. Almost to the point of no return. What he did to Rachel, that was traumatic for her. She's sensitive, emotional, and overly trusting. What he did to her…he never thought about the impact. He didn't think, he didn't try and talk about it. He's an asshole, and he's not worthy of Rachel. She's incredible, he's awful.

"Are you okay?" she asked me, squeezing my hand. Even when concerned, that adorable smile never left her face. I gripped her hand to reassure her.

"I'm better than okay. I'm great," I told her. "I'm with you,"

* * *

**Okay, there's some cute Samchel for you. I promise I'll have some song performances soon, just give me time. You guys seem to love Samchel, surprisingly. I'll also try and have some alternate Rachel's party... I excuse my inability to make a long chapter, I'm trying.**

**Reviews are always greatly appreciated.**


	7. Chapter 7: Magic

**The long awaited update! I just want to remind everyone, this is a Finchel fic, Samchel cannot live forever. I know you guys love it, but Finchel Forever. Just the way it is. And can I voice my most strenuous objections to Finn's attitude this season? Really? Blame it On The Alcohol? He didn't even get jealous that Rachel was making out with someone else? This is not acceptable. But rest easy, my fellow Finchel fans, rumor has it Holly Holliday reunites them in 'Sexy'. Plus, Finchel duet at Regionals. There is hope. Also, Brad Falchuck said on Twitter that he was writing Quinn/Rachel Finn/Rachel scenes. Say it with me, WE...HAVE...HOPE!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee**

**

* * *

**

**Rachel POV**

I couldn't help but grin as I walked down the hall. Nobody had slushied me today, they were all too much in shock, Sam was amazing, I was walking on air. We had rehearsal after school to work on our Glee assignment, and I was super excited. I had the perfect song, and I couldn't wait to sing it with him. Not even Santana was antagonizing me.

"What up, Man Hands?"

I jumped as someone slammed my locker shut, narrowly avoiding trapping my fingers. Quinn had on her Queen Bee glower, just like when she was harassing me about Finn last year. I stood up straight. She couldn't bully me.

"You just love picking up after me, don't you?" She said, moving in closer to me. She may not have been wearing her Cheerios uniform, but being a baby doll dress didn't make her any less mean. "Doesn't it bother you that you're only their rebound? I mean, have you _ever_ been anybody's first choice?"

No. I was not the same girl I used to be. She could not pick on me. Quinn Fabray may get sympathy, but she was still a bitch. Living proof that you only have to be a fraction as nice to someone as you are mean to them, and get knocked up, to be loved by even the people you relentlessly tormented. Well, torment in my case. So when I felt myself start to give in, prickling in the backs of my eyes foreshadowing tears, I instantly composed myself. Hurt was replaced by hot rage, and I just smirked at her, motioning for her to continue.

"Finn went straight to cry on your shoulder, then when he realized that you suck, he dumped you. Puck was only dating you to make me jealous, we all know it, Jesse was clearly just using you, and Sam is rebounding." Quinn straightened out her shoulders and smirked, as though she had just won something. I wanted to rip those stupid blonde curls out of her head.

"Wow," I sighed, looking her straight in the eyes. "Your life must be so pathetic. I mean, all you ever do is pick on people to make you feel better about yourself. You use all the guys you date for status. You never cared about Finn, you cheated on Sam to make you more popular, and you dated Sam because he's cool. You chose the Cheerios over Glee club, the ones who stood by you, because your reputation is more important than your friends. What kind of a person is so insecure that they need a whole school of worshippers, rather than eleven amazing friends? Last year, I reached out to you when you were in trouble. You were nice to me for a few hours. I have never done anything to you, yet you torture me relentlessly. When was the last time you even talked to Kurt or Mercedes? They were your best friends, but when you had that baby and got back on top, you flung them aside like an old newspaper. Because you don't care about anybody but yourself. You need to bring me, and a lot of other people, down because you don't feel good about _yourself. _You cheated on Sam, a great guy who really cared about you, because you thought Finn could make you the Queen Bee again. You may think that your popularity in high school is going to make your life, but you're wrong. Being popular doesn't get you into a good college, despite your mother's experience. It won't get you a good job. You'll just be some silly little girl in need of a reality check when she's thrust into the big bad world and realizes that nobody cares about you anymore. People like me, and Mercedes and Kurt and Tina, we're going to go far in life because we know what it's like out there, and we're prepared. We may be losers now, but one day, when you're just a trophy wife and Karofsky is washing my car, we'll be having the last laugh."

I turned on my heel and walked away, leaving her standing there, fuming. I had kept my voice calm and level, but forceful. I didn't get emotional, because she meant nothing. Suddenly I was brimming with inspiration.

**Sam POV**

"Hey, what's going on?" I asked Rachel, sitting beside her in the choir room. She was frantically scribbling in a small pink notebook.

"Song writing. I think I've really got something," she said breathily, eyes shining.

"Can I see?"

She shut her notebook and gave me a sly smile. "It's a surprise."

"I heard about you and Quinn," I told her. "I'm proud of you, finally standing up for yourself."

She smiled at me, and it made my heart melt. After what Finn did to her, she looked so surprise and…happy. Really truly happy.

"I don't want to be pushed around anymore. I just said everything that I've been thinking from day one. It felt…amazing."

I gripped her hand and smiled as the other kids came in, Quinn still steaming. Good. She deserved it.

"Okay guys, we have our first performance today!" Mr. Schue announced as he walked into the room. I noticed that Mike and Puck were in matching clothes, leather jackets with popped collars, jeans, Converse, white V-necks, and matching sunglasses. Bingo. But that was a weird duo…

"My buddy Mikey-Tike here and I have a very different emotion we want to convey," Puck said, now standing at the front of the room with Mike by his side. "We get too negative in here. Some emotions, are positive ones. Hit it!"

_Hi My Name is Bob, And I approve this message..._

**I got the magic in me**

**Everytime I touch that track it turns into gold**

**Everybody knows I've got the magic in me**

**When I hit the flow the girls come snappin' at me**

**Now everybody wants a blast of magic**

**Magic, magic, magic**

**Magic, magic, magic**

**Magic, magic, magic**

**I got the magic in me!**

_These tricks that I'll attempt will blow your mind_

_Pick a verse, any verse, I'll hypnotise you with every line_

_I'll need a volunteer, how about you, with the eyes?_

_Come on down to the front, and stand right here and don't be shy_

_I'll have you time-travellin', have your mind babblin'_

_People tryna inherit the skill so they askin' me_

_Even David Blaine had to go and take some classes, and_

_I see Mindfreak like, "What's up man, what's happenin'?"_

_So come one, come all, and see the show tonight_

_Prepare to be astounded, no Ghost or Poltergeist_

_You know I'm no Pinocchio, I've never told a lie_

_So call me Mr. Magic Man, I float on Cloud 9_

**I got the magic in me **_(I got the magic, baby)_

**Everytime I touch that track it turns into gold **_(Yes it turns to gold)_

**Everybody knows I've got the magic in me **_(I got the magic, baby)_

**When I hit the flow the girls come snappin' at me **_(They be snappin' baby)_

**Now everybody wants a blast of magic**

**Magic, magic, magic**

**Magic, magic, magic**

**Magic, magic, magic**

**I got the magic in me!**

_Well take a journey into my mind_

_You'll see why it's venom I rhyme_

_Stay on the road, so I call my mama when I got time_

_I hit the stage, go insane, then jump into that crowd_

_See, see, when I rhyme I flow on the beat like pidda-dow-dow_

**See I decieve you with my intergalactic ether**

**I sing just like Aretha, so respect me like I'm Caesar**

**I kick it like Adidas, flowin' sticky like adhesive**

**Be cautious, 'cause what I be on'll leave you with amnesia**

_I break all the rules like Evel Knievel_

**It's a spectacular show, 'cause my heart pumps diesel**

_So whatever you saying, it don't entertain my ego_

**I do this everyday,** _Hocus Pocus is my steelo_

**I got the magic in me **_(I got the magic, baby)_

**Everytime I touch that track it turns into gold **_(Yes it turns to gold)_

**Everybody knows I've got the magic in me **_(I got the magic, baby)_

**When I hit the flow the girls come snappin' at me (They be snappin' baby)**

**Now everybody wants a blast of magic**

**Magic, magic, magic**

**Magic, magic, magic**

**Magic, magic, magic**

_**I got the magic in me! **_

It was beyond incredible. The room erupted into applause. We were all standing up and cheering, running up to hug them, dancing around. The epic combination of Mike's epic dance moves, which Puck could sometimes follow really well, a great beat, and awesome vocals made it the most incredible performance I had ever seen at McKinley. It was amazing. It probably wouldn't clinch us Regionals, it wasn't that type of a song, but it was still amazing. Maybe if we just tweaked it al little…

"That…was…AWESOME!" Mr. Schue exclaimed, finally vocalizing what we were all thinking. Everyone was high-fiving them and laughing, we had never been more united. I waited for someone to ruin it

"Wow, that performance was almost bigger than Rachel's nose," Quinn said, smirking evilly. Bitch.

Everyone stopped and turned to look at Quinn. Finn looked uncomfortable, but didn't say anything. Nobody said anything. Santana tried to get the congratulations flowing again, but everyone seemed to conflicted.

"You know what, no," Mercedes said, stepping towards Quinn. "You are not allowed to mess with Rachel. She may be loud, and obnoxious, and she's obsessed with having her spotlight, but she loves singing, and she loves this club. I'm sick of you constantly changing sides and picking on people. You used to be my friend, but you're still the same girl you were before babygate. You're not that special, and neither is Santana or any of you who pick on her. You're just like every other bully and insecure little spoiled brat in America. Rachel is one of us, and we all say that we're a family when that family never included her."

Everyone looked dumbstruck. Nobody talked to Quinn like that. She was that poor little girl who got pregnant, such a saint.

"Mercedes is right," Puck said, moving to stand behind her. "Don't go hating on my Jewish American Princess and her facial features. She's pretty damn hot."

I put my hand on Rachel's shoulder as Tina and Mike stepped forward behind Mercedes. Finn was just standing there. Quinn looked at him expectantly. He opened his mouth, looking like he was going to defend her, then shut it again. He slowly shook his head at her, like, _No, I won't do it. _

Quinn covered up her shocked expression and huffed. She rolled her eyes and looked at Santana and Brittany expectantly. That wasn't the Quinn I knew, but apparently it's the Quinn everyone else knew. Who was she before I met her?

Santana and Brittany looked uncomfortable, but Santana took Brittany's hand and stood behind Quinn. They all turned and left the room, Quinn in front.

It was silent. But…comfortable.

"Thank you," Rachel mumbled, looking shocked and near tears.

"You're one of us," Mike said. Mr. Schue actually had tears in his eyes.

"I'm so proud of all of you," he told us.

"But if they quit, we can't go to Regionals," Rachel said. "I'm not worth that."

"Well find more people," Mercedes assured her. "Jacob can stand in like last year at Sectionals, and then we can just find some random person to stand in the back and sway. Someone who doesn't have a reputation to uphold for just one performance. And you are worth it. No one is allowed to be in this club and be a bully. We're a club of losers, we're banded together by the oppression we face. Why should our oppressors be part of it?"

It was a sweet moment. A sweet moment that Finn naturally had to ruin.

"You're being a little harsh, Quinn went through a lot," he said, apparently fascinate by his sneakers.

"And didn't learn anything from it. She went from bitch, to loser, back to bitch," Mercedes said, daring anyone to say anything against her. "We're too focused on competition. We're always clawing for more solos, when we should just be happy to all be singing together."

Rachel nodded, tears freely spilling across her cheeks now. "You guys know how I've been working on writing a song for us, right?" she said, suddenly grinning.

Everyone nodded.

"It's not done yet, but I think I've got a perfect one."

* * *

**Suspense! If you like Quinn, I'm sorry, I said at the beginning this would not be in her favor. I'm a little ADD with this fic, well, more ADD than usual, so even if I plan something I may just start writing and go in a whole different direction. This all just kind of...spills out. Oh, and if you want to visualize just how epic that performance was, it was supposed to be like It's My Life/Confessions Pt. ll in a way, just really awesome but not over-the-top, just two guys singing, only epic. Please review! I won't write another chapter until I get at least ten reviews!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own 'Magic', it belongs to B.o.B. and corresponding**


	8. Chapter 8: Reflections

**A/N: Guys, I'm a fail...I did the number in the last chapter without telling you who was singing what. Puck was doing the singing, Mike was rapping, so Puck was doing, "I've got the magic in me..." part, you get the point. **

**A/N: Sexy? Really? *spoiler alert* Gwyneth did not have to sing with Brittana, they just wanted her to sing so they stole Brittana's spotlight. Santana was perfectly capable of singing that song. No teacher would be able to dance like that with students and not get fired, as well. Animal was pretty sexy though...highlight of the episode. But not enough Rachel. And RACHEL IN THE CELIBACY CLUB? NOT OKAY. She's trying to be old Rachel again. Old Rachel walked out on the Celibacy Club and called it a joke. She doesn't believe in celibacy. She has the same attitude toward it that Holly does: it's a noble option, but unrealistic. When did Rachel become Quinn, and Quinn become Rachel? Speaking of Quinn...NO NO NO NO NO! FUINN IS A FAIL. HOW DARE FINN BE THAT STUPID! You heard her Finn, all she wants is her shiny crown and popularity. But I loved the promo for the next episode. Quinn being a complete bitch to Rachel and making her cry. That's the real Quinn, isn't it? I hope Get It Right makes Finn realizes what a jerk he is. Maybe he and Quinn do deserve each other. They were both mean, him less so, and only cared about there popularity. Something made them change, made them nice (well, Quinn just played the victim, she was only nice to a select few on certain occasions), then they turned back to being horrible. They're going to grow up, get married, live paycheck to paycheck, fight all the time, Finn will still be secretly in love with Rachel, they'll break up, Finchel will go through its ups and downs, and eventually they'll just have to get together. Does that sound familiar. FINN AND QUINN ARE WILL AND TERRI! RACHEL IS EMMA! Not perfect, and maybe her obsessiveness is kind of annoying, but he loves her. Nevertheless, I think I've lost all hope for Finchel. Ryan Murphy is just too much of an idiot. He's already destroyed his beautiful creation. Glee started out as an uplifting show about outcasts. Now it's about a club with only football players for the guys, mostly cheerleaders for the girls, hairography, random dances that everyone magically knows, it's too commercial. I'm starting to think that Ryan Murphy hates Rachel. But I do trust Ian Brennan, and I trust Brad Falchuck. I'm losing hope...but not all of it**

**A/N: Sorry about the rant.**

**A/N: FACEBOOK FIC ALERT!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee. If I did, it would make sense and not contradict itself so much **

* * *

**Finn POV**

I felt kind of bad for Quinn at first. I mean, when she was pregnant, at least for the beginning of her pregnancy, I was the guy who saw her cry and held her. I mean, I was also the guy she lied to, yelled at relentlessly, and gave the blame for knocking her up. I mean seriously, who was she to yell at me to get a job when it was Puck's brat? I guess the Quinn I ever wanted to know was the vulnerable one. I never cared about the other sides of her personality, so I didn't pay any attention. The only thing that mattered was that I was comfortable with her, and my reputation was sky-high. She said that was all that was important, and it was cool. Convenient. It worked.

But then…then Rachel came along. God, she was the best thing that had ever happened to me. I mean, she was creepy and stalker-ish when I first joined, but once I got to know her, she was this amazing, nice, wonderful person. She cared about my feelings, she tried to help me, and she was a diva, but a nice diva. Even when the club was always saying how sick of her they were, she would still be dancing and smiling along with Tina, and Mercedes, not Kurt, but whatever. We were a family, and you just had to love everyone in your family. You didn't have to like them, but you had to love them. Rachel was my best friend. She was my shoulder to cry on. Then the Cheerios came it was suddenly all about winning, and Quinn never let me out of her sight. But we were still cool, everyone was just great. I life when I told Rachel that the club missed more than her talent, but I could never say it was the same without her. It's like she was our mom. She made up practice and we hated her for it, but she was also really awesome. I don't know when everything changed.

I guess I did screw up when I dumped her for Santana and Brittany, and I was a jerk for accepting their offer when we were still dating, and I did kind of throw it in her face a little, but she was annoying! Quinn was always so mellow; we only made appearances together at parties and stuff, and then go our separate ways. With Rachel, I had to really work with her. And coming off of babygate…I shouldn't have jumped into it with her, but I did. Because I loved her, even then. It was just the natural thing to do. But how did that give her permission to get with St. Jackass? Who was he compared to me. I mean, sure, he was really nice to her and romantic and told her that she was amazing and stuff, but I was just right for her, y'know?

I was pissed when he broke her heart. I mean, dumping a girl for their popularity? Who does that? Well, I mean, okay, so I admit that it wasn't right for me to do that either, but still. It's harder when it's your decision. That time, we didn't just fall together. She had some time to get over him, and she made the first move. Maybe that was why we worked. She made the first move, she controlled it. Rachel loves controlling things, yet our relationship always seem to be up to me, and she went along with it. It was weird.

I guess she was just too different from Quinn. I always felt like it was so weird for her to share her opinion about our relationship and what I did and how it made her feel, because Quinn just treated me like I was arm-candy. Until the pregnancy, but that was just guilt making her feel like she needed to be a better girlfriend. And even then she was pretty much the same way! Rachel would tell me that I made her feel insecure, and I would flip out like she was trying to tell me what to do. Like she was being like Quinn. I didn't know how to handle her.

Maybe I should have told her about Santana, but I was too afraid of what she would do. I was terrified of her breaking up with me. What would I do without her? And I was proven right; she did break up with me. And then we made up, and it was amazing. She really knows who she is, and we really were something special. I loved her the way people love each other in movies. The way my mom loves my dad, the way Mr. Schue love Miss Pillsbury but won't admit it. The way I never loved Quinn. God, why did she have to go and screw everything up? Why would she make out with Puck? Did she realize how angry that made me? No, angry wasn't the word. I was hurt. I was hurt more than anything else I had ever felt in my life I didn't know I could feel that much hurt. She says she has insecurities, well I have my own. Rachel is beautiful, and talented, and such a great person inside, maybe jocks can't appreciate that but the people who are worth her time, the smart, caring people just like her, they will realize that. She deserves so much more than me. Her making out with Puck was like telling me that I wasn't good enough. I should have been there for her. I should have comforted her. But instead, I drove her to Puck's overly muscular arms and wrote my own fate.

It was easier than I thought to get over her. It had been ingrained in me that popularity is what matters, and I couldn't even look at her without hot rage bubbling up inside of me. I just had to focus. It killed me when she sang with Puckerman. When she sings…she's even more amazing. She's just out of this world. Why should Puck get to sing with her? It should've been me, and we would've been all lovey dovey and then we would have made out after school. And that song…I guess it was kind of a wake-up call I ignored. All the feelings I had suppressed came rushing back up, but then I was so busy with everything else I didn't have time to give in to them.

When Quinn kissed me…it was so perfect. Not the kiss and how it felt, but convenience wise. It distracted me from what was really going on. I was trying to focus on moving on and being popular again, she was the perfect way to do that. I never thought about Sam. He was my friend, but I just didn't think about his feelings, or care. Just like how I didn't think about how Rachel would react to the Santana thing. Why didn't I ever think? Now I've lost Rachel and Sam.

I felt fireworks with Quinn, but that was nothing compared to how I felt with Rachel. Fireworks were cool and stuff, but they were what you saw when it's a cold night and everyone is really cold, but then the fireworks start and suddenly you're distracted and happy again. But then they fade and everyone just wants to go home. With Rachel, it was this intense burning feeling all throughout my body. Like there was this slow burning fire in me. It was both warm and comforting like a fire and really really hot, like Rachel when she gets all angry and starts ranting. The way she leans forward a little with her hands on her hips…wait, what am I thinking? Point is, kissing Rachel was just incredibly right. Kissing Quinn was just good because it was forbidden and she was really hot.

I couldn't pretend it wasn't true anymore: I love Rachel. Sure we fight all the time and we're the most irrational couple in the world, but I love her. We shouldn't work, but we do.

I, Finn Hudson, am in love with Rachel Berry.

**Quinn POV**

My life is crashing down around my ears. Who were they, those stupid Glee losers, to stand up to me, Quinn Fabray? I may not be the head cheerleader on the outside, but I'm still her on the inside. This school is all about labels, and Rachel is a loser. I am not. Who does that stupid, loud-mouthed Jew think she is? I mean, she's hideous; I'm gorgeous. She sounds like a screeching whale; my voice is phenomenal. She is a terrible annoying piece of trash; people love me. I was better than her in every way. So why do all my boyfriends seem so much happier with her? And then, Mercedes insulting me like that! She was in my delivery room with me, I lived with her, she was my best friend while I was pregnant. For while I was abandoned by the Cheerios. How could she forget our bond? I saved her from anorexia. Too bad Rachel doesn't go anorexic; she needs it…seriously, what did all my boyfriends see in her? I'm the head Cheerio again, I'm popular, I'm hot, but they keep on going for her instead! As though she's better than me! What did she have that I didn't? I'm the same girl I used to be, I'm not the pregnant girl anymore, I'm the real me, I am!

"Mr. Turnblaad, may I please go to the ladies' room?" I asked pleasantly but forcefully. He nodded and I walked calmly into the hallway, quickly breaking out into a run once the coast was clear. I locked myself in a bathroom stall and collapsed onto the toilet seat, too stressed to be germaphobic. I grasped my stomach, imagining it swelling up. I could feel it all again: the kicking, the hormones, the loserdom, the vomiting, it all just came rushing back to me. Sam had just thrown me aside, I couldn't even look Finn in the eye anymore, it was just all too much. And it's all her fault. All of it is Rachel's fault. If Finn wasn't so…distracted by her I wouldn't have been seduced by Puck. He was supposed to be the one who told me I'm not fat. He wouldn't have been any help, he was completely useless all the time, but still. It's all her fault, and she's gonna pay.

**Kurt POV**

I could not hang on any longer. I needed information. Finn won't say anything, but from what I gather he's back with Quinn. Great. Now Rachel was going to be heartbroken instead. She can say that she's moved on, but every time she sees them together she'll fall to pieces. I smiled at the thought of her. She was a diva, but she's not cruel. She's actually really sweet. Always nice to Quinn. Well, she used to be. Not anymore, but who could blame her? Knowing Rachel she would probably even vote for Finn and Quinn as Prom King and Queen. Sure I used to hate her, but I just couldn't help but develop a soft spot for that annoying blabbermouth. I meant what I said after Jesse egged her-she's one of us. Well, one of them…but enough with the philosophy. I need information, and I need it know.

I logged onto Facebook.

**Kurt Hummel** is in serious need of gossip people!

**Mercedes Jones** likes this

**Santana Lopez** Here's the rundown ladyface: man-hands and big-lips are totally getting it on, Quinn's the Queen Bitch again and the club turned on her, Finn and Quinn are quits and the whole club is totes Team Rachel. Excuse me while I vomit.

**Mercedes Jones** Here's the real version: The club got tired of Quinn's ungrateful bitchiness and stood up to her. That's all. Oh, and Frankenteen is MEGA confused over which girl he wants

**Kurt Hummel **Wait a sec, Sam and Rachel? Is Samchel an item?

**Artie Abrams **Yep. They were even holding hands in the hallway and being all gross and whatnot

**Kurt Hummel **You're kidding!

**Santana Lopez **I wish he was

**Kurt Hummel **But I thought you were dating Sam!

**Santana Lopez **Eh, whatevs. Mistress is so much better than girlfriend. Not that Sammy Boy would ever cheat on his little Berry Cake

**Kurt Hummel **Please tell me you just made those nicknames up

**Rachel Berry **Yes, she did, and can you please not discuss my love life? I am perfectly happy with Sam and he's a terrific guy. That is all.

**Mercedes Jones **Ooh, you got Diva mad!

** Santana Lopez and Artie Abrams **like this

**Brittany S. Pierce **Muahua I am Brittany's cat! First the diary, now the online communications!

**Kurt Hummel **Umm…what the hell?

**Brittany S. Pierce **I told you guys that my cat is out to get me.

**Rachel Berry **Brittany, you just proved it's really you

**Brittany S. Pierce **No I didn't. We're wrestling for the computer

**Mercedes Jones **I don't think it's Brittany

**Kurt Hummel **How could it not be Brittany?

**Mercedes Jones **Look at the spelling

**Artie Abrams **She's got a point

**Rachel Berry **…

**Rachel Berry has logged off**

** Santana Lopez **likes this

**Finn Hudson **Nothing is going on with Quinn and I, Santana. I'm not confused

**Santana Lopez **About this. You're not confused about this. Don't even try and convince us you're not confused, period.

**Finn Hudson **Shut up Santana

**Kurt Hummel **No fighting on my Facebook page

**Sam Evans **Why are you guys gossiping about Rachel and I?

**Santana Lopez **We're thirsty for knowledge…

**Kurt Hummel **Don't finish that sentence

**Santana Lopez **Quench the thirst

**Finn Hudson **Yeah Evans, what is going on with you and Rach?

**Sam Evans **Don't you dare call her Rach, Hudson, she told me anything. Could you be anymore of a hypocritical jackass?

**Finn Hudson **Watch it Evans. You don't know anything about Finchel!

**Sam Evans **Oh, sure I do. By the way, if your girlfriend gets insulted by someone, you stand up for them, you don't laugh and tell her that they're right!

**Finn Hudson **She was irritating me!  
**Sam Evans **By telling you, completely innocently, that you make her feel insecure?

**Kurt Hummel **Okay, break it up

**Santana Lopez **Damn, Hummel, this was gettin' good!

**Sam Evans has updated his status**

**Sam Evans **is in a relationship with** Rachel Berry**

**Finn Hudson has logged off**

Poor Finn. I shook my head. They may be the most dysfunctional, annoying, mismatched, obnoxious couple in the world, but they were meant to be. Finn may be an idiot, but he really did love her. I went downstairs to bring him his warm glass of milk. I'll talk to Rachel in the morning. She can say that she's happy with Sam, but I don't believe that for a minute. She's being appreciated with Sam, but she's not happy


	9. Chapter 9: Fuinn

**A/N: Here is chapter nine. I know it's from Rachel's POV twice, but whatevs. I know this chapter will spark a lot of hatred, but I had to do it...**

**A/N: LOVE Original Song. Bets episode Glee has had in a long time. It reminded me of the old Glee that was actually plotted and bearable. Get It Right is beautiful and for people saying that it was selfish for Rachel to write a song for her to sing, what was she supposed to do? Write a song about her feelings and tell Mercedes to sing it? So do you think Quinn should write a song about teen pregnancy and tell Tina to sing it? Or have Puck sing a song about being in love with Brittany? Only Rachel can convey her own emotions. The MVP thing made my day, everyone appreciating Rachel. Quinn can do die in a hole. Who speaks to another human being like that? And now people are pitying Quinn? She deserves to be stuck in Lima, but Finn is trying to get out! Don't drag him down with you. LOVED all the adorable Finchel moments. Finn, you are clearly not the brightest boy so I'm going to say this as simply as I can: You love Rachel. Rachel loves you. Stop making it so complex and STOP DATING QUINN!**

**A/N: Finchel is endgame, even Cory Montieth said that. Now we just have to wait. Cory believes that Quinn and Finn were never in love, Quinn just wants him for Prom Queen, that Finchel is endgame, and that they love one another. Mark Salling said that Finchel is the core relationship of Glee. Mark, Cory, I love you two. Marry me?

* * *

**

**Rachel POV**

I looked on Kurt's Facebook page with a sinking feeling in my stomach. I really liked Sam, I did. But something about Finn appearing hurt made me just want to forget all that I had learned and start pining over him again, just in case we had a chance. He denied his and Quinn's relationship…good. I know I shouldn't be that petty and Finn-like, getting overprotective over someone I'm no longer with and trying to control them, but I couldn't help it. I really tried to like Quinn. But the fact of the matter was, I couldn't. She tormented me. No matter how different she is now, I can never forget what that was like. I came home every day from 5th grade to most of sophomore year, crying. Man hands, big nose, boy hips, it was a different bodily feature each week falling under the guillotine of her criticism. She always had Santana and Brittany flanking her, as though she needed to show people that she had minions, and that they were standing behind her so obediently because they were lesser. Everyone was lesser than Quinn back then. She was Quinn Fabray. You either sucked up and maybe prevent some bullying, or fight back and have a miserable life. I can't forget that feeling of belittlement, that feeling of fear that was always hanging over my head like a storm cloud.

I felt guilty. Looking at Finn being so…normal, again, it made me remember why I loved him. I missed him. Not necessarily in a romantic way, I love being with Sam, but the way we used to be when he was dating Quinn and the glee club was new. We were always so close, like childhood friends. He was the only real friend I had ever had. Even though we were both suppressing feelings for one another, we could still be best friends. I really missed that.

But Sam…oh, Sam. He treated me the way I deserved. I know I'm far from perfect but Sam made me feel like that was okay. Usually everyone just got down on me for my flaws, but Sam accepted them. For the first time in my life, I felt like I didn't have to be perfect.

Finn used to be like that. But clearly he likes the perfect kind more now. Quinn was already campaigning for Prom Queen. She'll find a way to get it, even if she's not a Cheerio anymore. Somehow she'll find a way. I'll probably vote for her. I don't like her, but why wouldn't I? She's my teammate, and I see no reason for her not to win. Why should I punish her for my own mistakes?

All I really felt like doing was watching Funny Girl with a bowl of ice cream and try and sleep. Maybe I'll get lucky and when I wake up this will all have been a dream. The irony killed me. It used to be that I would give anything to have just one boy, and now I was horrified at the prospect at two of them.

**Quinn POV**

Prom.

I know I'm crazy for thinking about it this early, but Prom is important. Prom Queens live, on average, five years longer than regular people. It's probably because they smile so much. And smiling has been proven to ward of diseases.

But I couldn't be Prom Queen without Finn. Sam didn't matter anymore, Rachel didn't matter anymore, nothing mattered except for my campaign. The campaign that I needed Finn to win.

I'm not just being shallow. I really did like Finn. He was my first love. And first loves are forever. It was clear that he was whom I was supposed to end up with. Why else would God have made him my first boyfriend? But I did need him for Prom Queen. Shouldn't I be taking advantage of what I need anyway?

But I did have one problem. Finn was clearly damaged. I mean, he was into Rachel. _Rachel_. Of all people in this world, what would possess a guy to give her a glance? Obviously I did a lot of damage to him when I got pregnant. I mean, of course I did, he lost _me. _When a guy rebounds with Rachel, you know he's gone off the deep end. It was a good thing that Finn's an idiot, and it would be easy to regain his trust. I would have to tread lightly. And get Rachel out of the way.

I already had my plan. It wasn't like I had to beg to get a guy to like me; every guy in the world likes me. It's inevitable; I'm smart, and super pretty. All I have to do is bat my eyes at him and plead innocence. Finn will be putty in my gorgeous hands. A plan I could carry out just about…now.

"Hey Finn," I breathed, leaning against his locker. A small smile played at my lips.

"Hey," he smiled casually, not suspecting anything.

"Look, I'm sorry about the other day," I told him, leaning forward and placing my hand on his arm. "I was in shock over Sam. But I didn't mean what I said. I want to be with you, Finn. I love you."

Finn's face was unreadable. But he was probably confused. At the same time, though, he seemed to be thinking about it.

"I'd be lying if I said I didn't have feelings for you. I probably always will. But there's someone else, and I've been really trying to make it work with them, so-"

"Who, Rachel?" I cut him off, getting more forceful and angry. Oops. "She's dating Sam."

"But she hasn't changed her Facebook status-"

"Please. They were all cuddly and loving, and they're doing their Glee club assignment together. Brittany told me."

Finn's face went pale. "Yeah, well-"

"Finn, she doesn't care about you. Do you see how easy it was for her to get over you? It always is. And she cheated on you. You said it yourself; you don't cheat on people that you care about. And if you do, you want to protect them from it, not rub it in their face like she did to you," I reminded him.

"But…you cheated on me," he said slowly.

"I was drunk," I quickly defended myself. "And I tried to protect you. Doesn't that mean I love you?"

"I don't think this is a good idea…"

"Finn." I grabbed his arm to stop him from leaving. "You need to wake up. We are meant for one another. We had a baby together. We were meant to be together from the beginning. I know some mistakes were made that tore us apart, but that doesn't mean that we shouldn't try it again."

Finn's face turned cold. "We didn't have a baby together. You and Puck had a baby together."

"Finn. Mistakes were made, but that shouldn't tear us apart. Just…give it a shot."

"Sure."

I was shocked at his words. Just like that? No wonder Santana was able to get him into bed so easily.

"I'll see you later," he told me, smiling a little, as he walked away.

**Finn POV**

I decided to give Quinn and I a chance. After all, I was all over her after the championship game. We had something special, right? Why not? If Rachel was going to find her happy ending, so was I.

Part of me felt uneasy about it, but I did tear her away from Sam. Shouldn't we get together after that?

Rachel is going to be a big star. She'll have her name in lights and all that stuff. And one day I'm going to tell my grandkids that I dated Rachel Berry. But I can't keep up with her. She's going to go places that I'll never be able to go. Quinn and I work.

**Santana POV**

Damn, I'm hot.

**Sam POV**

"Hey gorgeous," I greeted her, kissing her on the cheek affectionately. She gave me a weak, forced smile.

"Hi," she said falsely cheerily. I decided not to pry. That could screw us up.

"The big day is tomorrow," I reminded her. "The big day when we basically look Finn and Quinn in the eye and say 'Screw you.' Excited?"

Her smile brightened a little. "Yeah. I really am. That's all I want to do right now."

I wondered if she knew about the Facebook thing. Now she seemed kind of angry with Finn, which wouldn't make sense if she read it. I know she still loves him. I know that she always will love him. But that doesn't mean that she can't get over him. I'm really hoping that she will one day. I care about Rachel. I care about her more than I've ever cared about anyone else. The way she smiles, the way her eyes scream subtle emotion while she sings, how she bosses other people around obliviously. But Finn and her have a long history. Mercedes told me that they were best friends in the beginning. When I joined Glee they were practically joined at the hip. I need to hold onto Rachel, but I know I'm gonna lose her one day. Her and Finn are just…well, Rachel and Finn. What am I going to do to live up to the love of her life, no matter what an ass he is?

I know she's into me. But for how long? How long until Finn comes to his senses and realizes what an amazing girl she is? We all know that when he does, she'll just fall willingly back into his arms. Finn will always be her knight in rusty, falling apart armor. I'm just a distraction.

**Rachel POV**

I wanted to vomit. My blood curdled, my eyes teared up, and my limbs turned to rubber. I was about to run into the nearest bathroom when Sam approached me. I smiled weakly and put on a happy face. I should be happy. Sam is great. I really like him. But seeing Quinn speak to Finn like that, seeing them get back together, and seeing her insult me in that way…the ground seemed to just fall away beneath my feet. All the pain I felt when she was pregnant came rushing back to me.

Sam was right. I did want to rub my happiness in Finn's beautiful face. And Quinn's. I wanted to smother her with my happiness, turn her beautiful blonde hair grey with it. I was…angry. I, Rachel Berry, was angry. Yes, I was hurt, immensely, but every time I thought of Quinn, of all the pity she gets, all the love, when she's just a controlling, evil…well, it pisses me off. I loathe her.

* * *

**A/N: Just a little hint...the loathing thing is a hint at the next chapter. Wicked fans should understand this...**


	10. Chapter 10: What The Hell

**A/N: Finally I updated. The long-awaited Samchel duet has arrived! And please note, the changes in the lyrics were intentional.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee, nor do I own the song used in this chapter**

**A/N: **_Italics=Rachel _**Bold=****Sam _Bold Italics=both are singing_**

**

* * *

**

**Quinn POV**

"So, pink tiara, to have that feminine touch, or the blue tiara, because it makes my eyes pop?"

"You want your eyes to pop? Like a firework?"

I nearly dropped the tiaras in anger. "No, Finn. They make them stand out. And that's always good."

We were in my room, going over how we would coordinate our Prom outfits. I was stuck in between several dresses that my mom had bought me: a girly, simply cut baby pink dress that would highlight my cheeks and my feminine features, a sea themed dress with dark turquoise shades, an almost bridal-like one that would represent the future Finn and I had together, and a nice orange one. I still needed to go show shopping, though, and find the perfect tiara to bribe the school to replace the stupid wire and rhinestone one with.

"So, Finn. You need to tell me which dress I should where so that we can match. Or else it will look sloppy, and I will be humiliated," I stressed, crossing my arms over my chest.

"Why are we talking about Prom? It's like two months away, and you said we were gonna make out," Finn complained, that cute look of confusion on his face. Well, usually it was cute. Now it was just irritating.

"C'mon Finn. We're the leading couple for Prom King and Queen, but if we don't have the perfect outfit we won't get it. We're lucky that I'm clever, and started our campaign early, but that's not everything."

"You're right, Prom isn't everything: it's nothing."

I threw my model tiara across the room. "Finn! Prom is everything for me, and if we don't win, we have no future together. I need a man who can provide me with the tiaras I need."

I saw Finn's brow furrow quickly, but it was over in half a second. Maybe I should try a gentler approach. He was an idiot, after all.

"I'm sorry," I apologized smoothly, sliding down next to him on the bed suggestively. "Maybe we should take a break."

**Finn POV**

I had never been more confused. Prom? Who cares? I mean, sure, Rachel would freak out about the Tony's and how one day we would go together, but that was like, televised and stuff. It was her career. Prom was just another school dance, and it wasn't even like there was only one, we had senior Prom too. Then…a future together? Who said anything about that? I mean sure, I assumed we would be together forever when she was pregnant, but that was because of the baby. If she had given it away like she did, we wouldn't have stayed together. And before the pregnancy I was a couple days away from dumping her for Rachel. I wanted to go to college and stuff, live in New York. Rachel had gotten me really used to that idea. Maybe I could go into sports or something, or own a bar, something cool like that. Quinn…that just wasn't her scene. She would get one of those really stuffy rich husbands and live in California and have her own reality T.V. show. Rachel would be living a glamorous, paparazzi-filled life in New York. Mercedes would be a singer like Aretha Franklin, whoever that was. Kurt would start his own fashion line. Artie would be some cool jazz singer. Mike will be a professional dancer. Sam will be a sports player or a model, like David Beckham. Santana will be a stripper. Brittany will be like, a famous scientist or something. Lauren will be a pro-wrestler. Puck will be…oh, I don't know. Puck could be the next Springsteen, or he could be a model or something, or he could be a drug-addict. It was hard to tell.

It occurred to me that the only two people who really aligned in this future predicting stuff were me and Rachel. I guess I just always saw us being together, even if we weren't _together. _I never saw Quinn and I being together forever, not anymore. I've got, like, dreams now. I don't want to be a Lima loser.

It was pretty easy to forget all about this when we started making out, but it didn't feel right. When she was dating Sam, we had fireworks. It was dangerous, that made it fun. They weren't real feelings.

I didn't know how I could be so aware of all of this and not break up with her. It felt like the first time we dated, before babygate. I just had to stay in it.

_Next day at Glee club…_

**Rachel POV**

Butterflies were massacring each other in my stomach. Sweat dripped down my neck. My hands were shaking like leafs.

"You'll be fine," Sam whispered in my ear. Somehow it wasn't quite as reassuring as when Finn would tell me that before a competition.

"No turning back," I whispered.

Sam bit his lip for a second. "Look out at our audience," he told me, the nervous shifting of his mouth telling me he knew how cruel he was being. But it was necessary. I opened the curtain to see Quinn practically drawled across Finn's lap, looking around possessively. She didn't care about the intimacy of their position, she just wanted to make sure that he was marked as hers.

"Cue the music," I said, filled with a new rage.

_You say that I'm messing with your head_

**Yeah yeah, yeah yeah**

_All 'cause I was making out with your friend_

She looked straight into Finn's eyes, wandering aimlessly around the stage. Sam was in the corner, watching her slowly drift.

_Love hurts, whether it's right or wrong_

**Yeah yeah, yeah yeah**

_Can't stop, 'cause I'm having to much fun_

**Yeah yeah, yeah yeah**

_I'm on my knees, begging please, stay with me_

_But honestly, I just need to be a little crazy_

_**All my life I've been good but now**_

_Oh, wow-o, I'm thinking what the hell_

_**All I want is to mess around**_

**And I-I-I don't really care, about**

**If you love me, if you hate me**

**You can't save me, baby, baby**

_**All my life I've been good, but now**_

**Oh, wow-o I'm thinking what the hell**

[instrumental solo]

_So what, if I go out on a million dates_

**Yeah yeah, yeah yeah**

_You never call, or listen to me anyway_

**Yeah yeah, yeah yeah**

_I've rather rage than sit around and wait all day_

_Don't get me wrong, I just need some time to play-ay-ay_

**You're on your knees, begging please, stay with me**

**But honestly, I just need to be a little crazy-ay-ay**

By now Rachel and Sam were dancing around in the audience, and everyone but Finn and Quinn were standing up dancing. Quinn had a furious expression on her face. Finn looked a strange mix of hurt and wonder.

_**All my life I've been good, but now**_

_**Oh-wow-o I'm thinking what the hell**_

_**All I want is to mess around**_

_**And I-I-I don't really care about**_

_**If you love me**_

_**If you hate me**_

_**You can't save me**_

_**Baby, baby**_

_**All my life I've been good, but now**_

_**Oh-wow-o**_

_**I'm thinking what the hell**_

_**Lalala lalala lala**_

_**Wow oh**_

_**Wow oh oh**_

_**Lalala lalala lala**_

_**Wow oh**_

_**Wow oh oh**_

_You say that I'm messing with your head, boy_

_I like messing in your bed, yeah_

_I am messing with your head, when_

_I'm messing with you in bed_

_**All my life I've been good, but now**_

_**Oh, oh oh**_

_**I'm thinking what the hell**_

_What the hell…_

_**All I want is to mess around**_

_**And I-I-I don't really care about**_

_Don't care about…_

**All my life I've been good, but now**

**Oh-wow-oh I'm thinking what the hell**

_**All I want is to mess around**_

_**And I-I-I don't really care about**_

If you love me…

_**If you love me**_

_**If you hate me**_

_**You can't save me**_

_**Baby, baby**_

If you love me…

_**All my life I've been good but now**_

_Oh, wow, oh I'm thinking what the hell_

_La la_

_Lalalalalalala_

_La_

_Lalala_

_La La La_

My breath came in short gasps. Mercedes was twirling me around; she had been videotaping the performance and sent it to Kurt. Brittany was dancing with Artie. Mike and Puck were high-fiving Sam. It was just one big mass of excited Gleeks. Everyone except for Santana. I saw her looking over at Brittany and Artie, pain etched into her face. Suddenly, without anybody noticing, she turned and walked out of the auditorium. I knew that walk. Trying to be calm, but a slight trot breaking in to your stride as you try and hurry to the bathroom. After a couple moments I separated myself from the congratulatory crowd.

"I'll be back in a second," I excused myself.

I went into the nearest bathroom. Santana was standing at the sink, sobbing uncontrollably. I pulled out the pack of Kleenex I always kept in my pocket and walked over to her slowly.

"The paper towels are really hard on your skin," I said simply, handing over the pack. She hesitated, then took the tissues from me.

"Thank you," she whispered, eyes avoiding mine. I walked away.

"Rachel!"

I turned at the quiet but emotion-filled call. "I shouldn't have told you."

I nodded. She didn't have to say anything more. She meant about her and Finn. I calmly walked out of the bathroom and back to the auditorium.

"This is an outrage!"

The first sound I heard was Quinn's usually hoarse and quiet voice.

"Now, Quinn, we need to be supportive of our fellow Glee members…"

"Oh, please! Like I would ever support _her! _She's jealous of me, that's it. She can't accept that I'm so much better than her!"

"Quinn!"

"No, Mr. Schue.," I interjected, storming straight up to the little blonde princess. "I can handle this."

"You know, Quinn, I'm sick of you," I told you. "You and your Little Miss Perfect act. I have another emotion I would just _love_ to convey, but I need a duet partner."

Quinn looked at me like I was a half-digested slug. "Why would I ever sing a duet with you?"

I smiled. "You'll have a change of heart when you hear the song. I'll leave the sheet music on your doorstep, your part will be highlighted. Practice it, and I'll practice my part. No rehearsal required, I want the full emotion in the song."

I turned on my heel and stormed out of the auditorium. I didn't check to see if anyone was following me. All I saw was the proud look on Finn's face.

* * *

**Well, I did promise you guys Pezberry...you didn't think I would lie? Did you? The next chapter will be called 'Loathing' and here is a sneak peek because I am bored:**

_I stood in the choir room confidently. Quinn was on the other side of the room, looking just as determined. Sam was giving me a small and encouraging smile. They had been waiting to hear this song all week. Nobody knew what it was except for Quinn and I, and I'm pretty sure she doesn't know where it's from. The music started to play._

Dearest darling momsy and popsicle...


	11. Chapter 11: Loathing

**A/N: Lucky for you guys, I'm really sick with some lingering cold/cough/extremely sore throat/overall illness that makes me want to curl up in a ball and die, so I have more time for writing. I'll try and upload tomorrow as well, but I have total writer's block. Any suggestions from my loyal readers?**

**A/N: READ AHEAD FOR EXTREME FINCHEL SPOILERS: This is completely unrelated, but I love you guys so much I felt the need to share the good news. 1) Finn thinks Quinn is cheating on him with Sam (probably is) so he enlists Rachel to help him stalk Sam. Because really, who can stalk people quite like our crazy Ms. Berry? 2) Lea Michele is teasing Rachel's prom date. It has been confirmed it is not Sam (darn), but the news that Jesse is definitely returning by the end of the season to beg for Rachel's forgiveness starts a whole new conspiracy. St. Berry. No. Finn become extremely jealous and realizing that his one true love is, in fact, Rachel? YES. 3) Major Faberry drama. Their upcoming duet promises to not disappoint and they have a scene that will 'make viewers scream'. Out of what? I don't know. 4) Not Finchel, but Rachey considers a nose job in the next episode. I can't wait for the scene in which she realizes that she's better than that. Maybe a certain Mr. Hudson will be her savior from the big scary scalpel? 5) Lea Michele and Cory Montieth were scene shooting a dance scene to Duck Sauce's 'Barbra Streisand' at the Gleeks' local mall. Totally Rachel's song, by the way. 6) And the really super over the top major one...one Glee couple ends up in a motel room after Prom. While no one has been confirmed yet, we do know the actors in the scene, which is a total give away. Are you ready for this? Are you? It's Lea and Cory. Finn and Rachel together, in a motel room. Yeah, Finchel is on bitches. **

**Disclaimer: I think by now you've noticed from my weekly rants on the episodes that none of you really care about and probably ignore completely because they _are_ very obnoxious and annoying that I, in fact, do _not _own Glee. Sorry for the disappointment. I also do not own the amazing song used in this fic. I was excited, though, to see all the Wicked fans I have reading who caught on. **

* * *

**Rachel POV**

"Hey."

I jumped at the unfamiliar voice at my locker. I turned to see Santana standing there awkwardly, biting on her lip.

"I don't like you," she started off defensively. "But, I was wondering if I could maybe talk to you sometime?"

I was struck by just how vulnerable Santana looked at that moment. She was defensive, and she came out with an insult, but she was speaking to me. She was asking for my help. Well, at least I assumed she was. Suddenly, the years of torture didn't matter. Santana was heartbroken. No one had said a thing, but I overheard their conversation after Landslide. So had Jacob, unfortunately. Although he was kind enough not to include any details, he let loose the information that Santana Lopez was a lesbian. Anyone with half a brain would have noticed the way Brittany and her were acting around one another. The news had spread like wildfire.

"Sure," I answered quietly. "Any time you want."

She nodded and walked off again. I sighed and glanced at the back of my locker. My 'Finn' memorabilia was mostly gone, but one picture of him and me together at the state fair remained, cloaked in shadow from my books. Heartbreak was never easy.

Thinking of Finn made me think of Quinn. Thinking of Quinn made me think about our upcoming duet. That was this afternoon. With no rehearsal. I do impromptu performances all the time, Jesse had made sure that any shyness I had was eliminated when we started dating, but when I was relying on another person, the stress level became so much more intense.

I hadn't talked to Sam all day. I hadn't even spoken to him much all week. I just couldn't look him in the eye. I should be strong, confident, ready to siege the day, but somehow I just felt wrong. Like I did after Finn and I broke up. Like part of my soul was missing. How was I supposed to feel that way and be able to hug and kiss a guy like Sam?

Maybe romance wasn't what I needed right now. Maybe it was friendship. I was always so paranoid about getting all the solos in Glee Club because I thought that if they found their voices and became really amazingly confident, they wouldn't need me anymore. It's not like they would keep my around for my personality. I needed the club more than anything in the world. I wanted to be a part of something, to have a place in high school. I couldn't just drift alone. I need to be needed. Now that I had friendship in Glee…I didn't feel so desperate. If I didn't get a solo, whatever. There would be other solos. I was an addition to the club, not a ticket to win. I felt needed for a reason other than my voice. I really loved that

"Hey, girl, looking good!"

Speak of the devil…

"Hope you're ready for your second diva off in what, a month?"

I smiled. "Was our diva off really a diva off, Mercedes? It ended in us hugging and complimenting one another."

Mercedes smiled even wider. "Oh, sweetie, that was out of pity since I so clearly won.

Anyway, it's you versus Quinn and nobody knows what you two are singing. I was thinking that you were really in the mood to tell me…"

I snatched the sheet music out of her reach. "You probably wouldn't know the song anyway. Unless Kurt made you watch it."

I rolled my eyes as she mumbled, "Of course, it's from a musical…"

"Anyway, girlie, I'll see you later. Gotta get to English!"

I laughed as she strutted down the hall. Since Kurt left she kind of adopted me. I loved every minute of it. I had lost my best friend when I lost Finn, so having Mercedes was the only think keeping me afloat sometimes. I guess I never really appreciated just how my friends help me.

The day drudged on. I was so confused I couldn't even think. I didn't feel right. Part of me knew I belonged with Finn. But at the same time, I knew I was really happy with Sam. And Finn doesn't love me. He feels something when he kisses Quinn. He never felt anything with me. He was willing to destroy our relationship just because I was angry and did something stupid. He didn't think twice about it. He got over it instantly. He forgave Quinn, but he couldn't forgive me. No one ever forgives me.

Eventually the clock turned to 2:45 and I had to go to Glee club. Well, I had to go to Glee club in fifteen minutes. I rushed to the bathroom.

After locking myself in a stall, I broke down. I didn't feel empowered. I wasn't excited to tear Quinn's throat out. I just wanted to leave. I wanted to leave Finn. I wanted to leave Quinn and all the mean girls. I wanted to leave the prying eyes of my peers.

_Who are you?_ I asked myself. _You're not that girl anymore. You're not the girl who breaks down and lets people control her. How does that old song go? When you're smiling, when you're smiling, the whole world smiles with you. _

"I'm ready," I whispered to my reflection.

I stood in the choir room confidently. Quinn was on the other side of the room, looking just as determined. Sam was giving me a small and encouraging smile. They had been waiting to hear this song all week. Nobody knew what song it was except for Quinn and I, and I'm pretty sure she doesn't know where it's from. The music started to play:

_[QUINN]_

Dearest darling Momsie and Popsical...

_[RACHEL]_

My dear Father...

_[BOTH]_

THERE'S BEEN SOME CONFUSION

OVER ROOMING HERE AT SHIZ ...

_[RACHEL]_

BUT OF COURSE, I'LL CARE FOR NESSA ...

_[QUINN]_

BUT OF COURSE, I'LL RISE ABOVE IT ...

_[BOTH]_

FOR I KNOW THAT'S HOW YOU'D WANT ME TO RESPOND

YES, THERE'S BEEN SOME CONFUSION

FOR YOU SEE, MY ROOM-MATE IS ...

_[QUINN]_

UNUSUALLY AND EXCEEDINGLY PECULIAR

AND ALTOGETHER QUITE IMPOSSIBLE TO DESCRIBE ...

_[RACHEL]_

BLONDE.

_[QUINN]_

WHAT IS THIS FEELING

SO SUDDEN AND NEW?

_[RACHEL]_

I FELT THE MOMENT

I LAID EYES ON YOU ...

_[QUINN]_

MY PULSE IS RUSHING ...

_[RACHEL]_

MY HEAD IS REELING ...

_[QUINN]_

MY FACE IS FLUSHING ...

_[BOTH]_

WHAT IS THIS FEELING?

FERVID AS A FLAME

DOES IT HAVE A NAME?

YES!...

LOATHING

UNADULTERATED LOATHING ...

_[QUINN]_

FOR YOUR FACE...

_[RACHEL]_

YOUR VOICE ...

_[GLINDA]_

YOUR CLOTHING ...

_[BOTH]_

LET'S JUST SAY - I LOATHE IT ALL!

EV'RY LITTLE TRAIT, HOWEVER SMALL

MAKES MY VERY FLESH BEGIN TO CRAWL

WITH SIMPLE UTTER LOATHING

THERE'S A STRANGE EXHILARATION

IN SUCH TOTAL DETESTATION

IT'S SO PURE! SO STRONG!

THOUGH I DO ADMIT IT CAME ON FAST

STILL I DO BELIEVE THAT IT CAN LAST

AND I WILL BE LOATHING

LOATHING YOU

MY WHOLE LIFE LONG!

The background vocals of the students started playing on Rachel's iPod.

_[STUDENTS]_

DEAR GLINDA, YOU ARE JUST TOO GOOD!

HOW DO YOU STAND IT? I DON'T THINK I COULD!

SHE'S A TERROR! SHE'S A TARTAR!

WE DON'T MEAN TO SHOW A BIAS

BUT GLINDA YOU'RE A MARTYR!

_[QUINN]_

WELL ... THESE THINGS ARE SENT TO TRY US!

_[STUDENTS]_

POOR GLINDA, FORCED TO RESIDE

WITH SOMEONE SO DISGUSTICIFIED

WE JUST WANT TO TELL YOU ...

WE'RE ALL ON YOUR SIDE!

WE SHARE YOUR ...

_[QUINN AND RACHEL sing simultaneously with students (see their part below)]_

WHAT IS THIS FEELING

SO SUDDEN AND NEW?

I FELT THE MOMENT

I LAID EYES ON YOU

MY PULSE IS RUSHING

MY HEAD IS REELING

OH, WHAT IS THIS FEELING?

DOES IT HAVE A NAME?

YES...

_[STUDENTS:]_

LOATHING

UNADULTERATED LOATHING

FOR HER FACE, HER VOICE

HER CLOTHING

LET'S JUST SAY:

WE LOATHE IT ALL!

EV'RY LITTLE TRAIT

HOWEVER SMALL

MAKES OUR VERY FLESH

BEGIN TO CRAWL..

_[ALL:]_

AHHH...

LOATHING!

_[QUINN AND RACHEL:]_

_[Here students sing "Loathing" in counter point a number of times]_

THERE'S A STRANGE EXHILARATION

IN SUCH TOTAL DETESTATION

SO PURE, SO STRONG!

_[STUDENTS]_

SO STRONG!

_[QUINN AND RACHEL]_

_[Students sing back-up "loathing"]_

THOUGH I DO ADMIT IT CAME ON FAST

STILL I DO BELIEVE THAT IT CAN LAST ALL

AND I WILL BE LOATHING

FOR FOREVER LOATHING

TRULY, DEEPLY LOATHING YOU LOATHING YOU

FOR MY WHOLE LIFE LONG!

_[STUDENTS:]_

UNADULTERATED LOATHING

_[RACHEL]_

BOO!

The song had gone smoothly. I couldn't help but notice how flat Quinn was. She couldn't even begin to match Kristen Chenoweth. Her voice was just too weak. And she didn't have a vocal range. She was only able to sing one note.

We had spent most of the song circling around each other like vultures. When it ended our faces were only centimeters apart, each of us with fury in our eyes. My breathing was labored, as was hers. There was so much tension in the room if someone had lit a match it would have gone up win flames. My performance was dramatic enough to make Barbra proud.

"Wow."

Quinn and I simultaneously turned to look at Mr. Schuester.

"Impressive performance, guys," he praised us, looking a little scared. "We've had songs with a really positive attitude, but that really captured something a little deeper. Excellent."

"Hatred is a hard pain?" Noah interjected. "I thought it was the simple one."

Mr. Schuester got his "Oh no they figured out I'm don't know as much as I think" look. "Well, it's real. Sometimes being positive is just too easy. Not to retain and get, but easy to say. Saying 'I will be positive' is easy. Saying 'I really feel this strong emotion' is harder."

"I'd say that was pretty easy," Quinn said, flicking her ponytail over her shoulder.

"Then why were you so flat?" Mercedes chimed. Half the room laughed.

"That's enough Mercedes," Mr. Schue denounced her half-heartedly. Mercedes just shrugged and fist-bumped Sam.

Quinn and I went back to our seats, avoiding eye contact or speech.

"So guys," Mr. Schuester started. "I'm really proud of you guys with this assignment. We have a while until Regionals, so I think we'll continue this for a while. I am a little considered, however, with how many duets you guys are doing. Although I think it's great you guys are finding…common denominators, so to speak, what I really wanted was for you guys to get to a place where you can stand on your own and express yourselves. You guys can sing together, I would just really want you to try and fit in a few solos. Okay?"

We all murmured 'okay' and gathered our things. To my horror, Sam came up to talk to me.

"Hey," he smiled. "Wanna hang out tonight?"

"I can't," I excused myself quickly, cringing at the sight of his falling face. "I'm really tired. See you tomorrow, 'kay?"

Sam nodded and headed off. I ran to my car with a pit in my stomach.

When I got home, I couldn't even eat. I didn't care that I had finally vented my anger against Quinn. I could hardly breath. All I could do was curl up into a ball, pop in some ballads about heartbreak, and cry until I fell asleep. But it only made me feel worse. Because the one song I couldn't stop listening to, was "I'm Not That Girl".

* * *

**Please Read:**

**A/N: A few things. I made Rachel judge Quinn's singing so harshly because I felt like I was making Rachel too perfect. She's not. That's what she does. She criticizes people rudely, without meaning to be rude, and I want to be true to Rachel's character because I love Rachel's character. Also, for you non-Wicked fans out there, the reference to I'm Not That Girl was to show that Rachel is still pining over Finn and hurt that he's gone to Quinn. I wanted to really show that, because Rachel loves Finn and feels very inferior to Quinn. It also must really hurt that he forgave her for something so much worse when he broke off their relationship without a second thought. And if you haven't heard the song 'What Is This Feeling?' I recommend you look it up. It's a fantastic song and really funny, plus I can really imagine Quinn and Rachel singing it, though there's no way Quinn would be able to keep up with the song. That is all, my beautiful butterflies.**

**HINT: Reviews are great medicine. *wink wink***


	12. Chapter 12: Strange Behavior

**A/N: Sorry for the late update guys. My computer went haywire. This is based off of a spoiler pic for 'Night of Neglect' where Quinn and Finn are talking to Rachel at her locker (Rachel looks gorgeous) and Finn is handing her what is either a small plate or a very large button. **

* * *

**Rachel POV**

"Fuinn for Prom King and Queen. Finn and Quinn, for your Prom King and Queen."

My stomach started churning as I heard Quinn's peppy voice handing out fliers and buttons. She was going from locker to locker, Finn lumbering alongside her.

"Rachel."

I turned to see her perfectly rehearsed stage smile. "Hello?"

"I know we've had our differences, but I feel like we've expressed them and we can move on. I hope we can count on your vote for Prom Court Royalty?"

I saw the strain in her eyes, the fakeness lying within. Luckily, I had been practicing my stage smile since birth.

"I don't know if I'll even go. It seems kind of pointless to me," I shrugged. There. I might as well have driven a stake through her heart.

"Well, it's Prom, it's not pointless," Quinn began to argue then stopped herself. "Okay then. I'm sorry to here that. Let's go, Finn."

"You should go, Rach," Finn told me. "It'll be fun."

I just shrugged and turned back to my locker. I heard Quinn scolding Finn about how "Prom isn't fun, Prom is serious" as they walked down the hall together.

"Hey babe."

I turned to see Mercedes standing by me. "Oh, hey-"

"Cut the crap, Barbra Streisand," she interrupted me. "Did I just hear you say you're not going to the Prom?"

I sighed, putting my books away. "I don't have a date. And why would anyone else want to come with me?"

Mercedes snorted and rolled her eyes. "Please girl, have I taught you nothing? You don't need a man. You're a _diva_. Tell you what, if nobody asks me, we'll go together. And we'll have a blast. Or you can go with Kurt and Blaine. You're part of Glee. We're pretty tightly knit. We won't let you down. Unless of course one of the guys in the school realizes how fine you are…"

"Stop Mercedes," I interrupted her. "I'm not gonna get a date to Prom."

She thought for a moment. "You know, Sam doesn't have a date, does he...?"

"He hasn't asked and I don't want to press the issue."

"Aren't you two an item? Don't give me some "we're just friends" crap, 'cause if so, you two are _pretty close._"

I smiled a little. "Look, we still haven't even gone to Regionals. Prom takes a backseat."

Mercedes sighed. "Fine babe. But let me know if you need anything."

I just nodded and watched her walk away. I didn't have any fire in me anymore. I wasn't angry anymore. I was…burned out. Suddenly I felt like I really was back to being the old Rachel. Set on winning and competition by day, but when that day ends, I'm left alone. No one to love me. No one who cares.

But I did have people, I guess. I have Mercedes. I have Kurt and Blaine. I have Sam.

Sam. Why did everything have to get so complicated with Sam? I don't know what changed. All of a sudden it wasn't just that he smiled at me and held my hand when we walked down the hallways. It didn't matter that he really cared. When he told me I was special, it didn't make me feel the way it felt when Finn would tell me. I felt nice. But when Finn would talk to me, I felt it in my soul. That day, when Glee was just beginning, he told me that my voice touched him in the auditorium…that made me feel better than years of my dads constantly praising me.

I could settle. I didn't have much choice but to not be picky. Finn doesn't love me. I was the school loser. I guess if someone like Sam wants me, that's what I get. But I knew what it was felt like to really love someone. How was I supposed to go back from that?

My phone beeped in my pocket, jerking me out of my thoughts.

_Go to Prom, or else._

I rolled my eyes. Of course, Mercedes informs Kurt immediately.

_You're at Dalton. Why do you care?_

I felt bad, but I knew that would be the sting of death for him.

_Because you're my friend, and imagine what would happen if, when I'm getting my fashion career started, the press gets the knowledge that I was friends with a no show at Prom?  
_

I couldn't help but laugh out loud. Kurt to the rescue.

_Plus, I already brought your tickets. Pay me back after._

Okay, not cool. It took everything I had not to turn around and head straight to Spanish to rip Mercedes' throat out. She and Kurt have been planning like this behind my back? How dare they?

_That reminds me, you, 'Cedes and I are going shopping after school tomorrow. I checked your schedule, don't try and back out._

I sighed. _Fine, _I texted back. _Now, I have to get to math. Text me later._

I put my phone in my pocket and headed to class. I sat next to Sam as usual, or at least what had become usual. He smiled and grabbed my hand. I squeezed back. Sam was nice. Sam was sweet. Sam was someone really, really great.

"I have to rehearse after school today," I told him. He nodded went back to algorithms. Great. He was definitely upset. Not that I was busy, but because I was blowing him off, again.

"I'll be available Friday," I compromised. He nodded, not looking up.

"I can't do Friday," he whispered. "Sorry."

"Oh."

I didn't know why I cared so much, but I did. Like someone had put a crater in my chest. I focused on my math work and didn't speak for the rest of the period.

**Kurt POV**

"Oh. My. God. Rachel, come quick."

I grabbed Rachel through the racks of clothes to show her the dress. It was a simple, elegant, and soft. The beautiful soft rose color would compliment her complexion perfectly. Without saying a word, she held up a dress she had in her hands. This one had clearly been picked by Mercedes. It was a beautiful dark blue with a deep V-neck that was cluttered with silver beading and decoration.

"Which one do you like more?" I asked, not-so-subtly edging my pick towards her.

"They're both beautiful," she said simply. I sighed. She just was not worked up about Prom.

"Come _on_ Rachel. This is Prom we're talking about. You're going to go, dance, have fun, and not think about Finn."

"You told me we were going shopping. You never said anything about Prom," she pointed out.

"Damn, you caught me," I joked, rolling my eyes. "Fine. We'll go shopping for civilian clothes. But you have do face your fears sometime."

Rachel rolled her eyes uncharacteristically. "Whatever. Can we go eat?"

We headed to the vegan café on the other side of the mall. It was slightly apart from the rest of the disgusting, greasy food court, in a nice little venue that got a lot of natural sunlight. Mercedes hated it with her very core. Rach and I adored it. Healthy, tasty, and good for the complexion.

"You said I could get a burger."

My heart stopped. You have got to be kidding me. I thought he was at Quinn's. Why, oh why did they have to come here?

"C'mon Rachel, let's go this way," I diverted quickly. But it was too late. Quinn had seen us, and for some strange reason she was coming toward us.

"Hey guys," she smiled sweetly, Finn looking extremely awkward beside her.

"Quinn," I greeted curtly, my tone flat.

"We were just shopping for Prom," she informed us, her smile spreading. I nodded simply, wondering what she wanted.

"Come on, Rachel, Mercedes, we should go," I excused us. "Sorry Quinn, maybe another time."

Before she could say anything else, I quickly ushered us back to my car. We didn't say another word all the way back to Mercedes' place. When we got there, we popped in a movie (not a musical, unfortunately), had some popcorn, and acted as though nothing had happened. Something was very, very wrong.

* * *

**A/N: I know this chapter sucked. I didn't really know where I was going with it. Soon I'll put in Regionals and it'll get better. Try and hold on there guys. Also, I've gotten over 100 reviews. That means so much to me and I just want to take some time to thank you guys. You are all absolutely wonderful and somewhat insane for putting up with me and my crazed rantings.**


	13. Chapter 13: Exhibits

**A/N: Sorry guys, I know its been a while. And you guys aren't even getting a new chapter! This is replacing the old one! There are no words to describe just how much I hated my last update, I wasn't proud of it, it was just something I spat out quickly before the next Glee. And it didn't even really fit. And since I don't see the point in putting something out there I'm not proud of, I replaced it. After two weeks. Sorry, I've had just so much schoolwork, I have an audition to prep for, I've had things to catch up on, I have four active stories going on, and I'm thinking of starting another, I've been pretty busy. Plus I was getting bored with this, but I'm gonna keep writing, because I have big plans for it.**

**A/N: All I'm saying is, all is right with the world. Every. Last. Thing. Wait, that sounds too dull. Let me tell you how I actually feel: ! YEAH! So that has inspired me to love my precious Finchel and write some more. Did anybody else die when they saw Finn holding that flower and looking so crushed? Thankfully, Rachel was just not into that kiss. She just stood there. And we get a Finchel romantic date, Rachel actually getting some willpower against Finn, a beautiful Finchel duet, and a Finchel makeout scene. Oh, and My Man? If Glee covers any more of Funny Girl, I think I might actually die of pure joy. Just...phenomenal. It will be incorporated into this, because it's one of my favorite songs from one of my favorite shows**

**SamPOV**

"I just don't understand," Rachel told me, her brow furrowing a little. I was leaning up by her locker, telling her that I couldn't make our dates (again). I couldn't stand to see that hurt look on her face again, but I couldn't stand to be around her, either. Each moment was like getting punched in the face.

Exhibit A. Right now, I couldn't take my eyes off that picture of _them_ at the state fair. Rachel had her arms wrapped around his torso, hugging him tight. She was smiling wider than I thought possible at the photographer, but Finn wasn't look at the camera. He was staring down at Rachel's head, smiling just as much. Never in my life had I seen a guy that happy.

Rachel was like my best friend, and it had only been a few weeks. But how was I supposed to date a girl knowing that she had already met her soul mate. I knew Finn still cared about her, he had told me as much. I didn't know why he was dating Quinn, but I felt…dirty, taking another guy's girl. I mean, Rachel wasn't his, but it still made my skin crawl.

"I'm really, really sorry Rachel. I just have so much to catch up on, and I would kind of like to have some guy-time, y'know?" I improvised. She recovered a little.

"No problem. I get it. I'll make plans with Mercedes or Kurt, or just hang out by myself. I can't remember the last time you left me alone," she teased, leaning into my chest.

_Yesterday, the day before, Tuesday, Monday, Sunday, Thursday…_I thought. She may be able to tease, but I felt guilty.

"I'll make time soon, okay?" I compromised, putting my arm around her and kissing her forehead. She smiled and we began to walk to class.

So much for the happy moment.

Rachel saw it before I did. Suddenly she shrank back into me, fidgeting a little bit. When I looked down, her eyes were downcast. Never in my life had I seen a person look so weak.

I followed her gaze to Quinn's locker. Finn was there, smiling fondly down at her. Quinn was looking right back at him, just as contently. They leaned in and kissed each other softly.

My chest contracted and my head spun. I told myself I didn't care for Quinn, but seeing those two together killed me. Maybe it didn't even have anything to do with Quinn; maybe it was just knowing how much pain they caused Rachel, I didn't really know. But I didn't need to. Quickly, I changed direction and took Rachel and I another way.

Why would Finn do that? I had spoken to Finn, he had denied him and Quinn, and now he was all lovey-dovey with her in the hallway? What gave him the right to screw with everyone's feelings?

"You know what, Rach?" I decided. "I think I _can _do tonight after all."

"Really?" She perked up instantly. "Because you don't have to."

"I want to," I told her, smoothing the hair off of her forehead. If Finn was going to mess with her emotions, I was going to mess with his.

* * *

"And that is why Barbra Streisand is the most talented performer of all time," Rachel lectured me. "Her rendition of My Man is a combination of powerful, emotional, and classy. I don't know how she manages to look so…picture perfect while belting out what can only be described as the best song of all time."

I held back a grin. Sometimes you just couldn't help but love when Rachel starts ranting so passionately about Barbra Streisand, or Funny Girl, or Wicked, or anything Broadway. Where other people found it annoying, I thought it was cute.

"I can't believe you're actually putting up with this," Rachel laughed. Exhibit B. Solid evidence of her insecurities, inflamed by Finn.

"Why? Did Finn never listen to you?" I asked masochistically. I don't even know why I asked her that, I just did.

"No," she replied after some thought. "He would listen to my rant about Barbra all the time. Over the summer I would beg him to watch Funny Girl with me practically every day…he always did."

Never mind. Exhibit C. Major competition. Finn may have been a jerk sometimes, but no one could deny that he really loved her.

"Anyway, I was thinking that tonight we could go see Phantom at the Autistic Children's Center. What do you think?"

Exhibit D. There was no way I could sit through the Phantom of the Opera. I could listen to her go on about Barbra Streisand, but sitting through an actual musical. Exhibit E. Yeah, that was totally a recycled date. I knew that that show was on annually, and last year it was on the same time Finn and Rachel got together the first time. I did my research.

"Sure," I forced out. Maybe I could sneak my iPod in.

"Great!" she squealed. "I'll see you later."

She jumped up to kiss me on the cheek before running off to class. Being Rachel Berry's boyfriend was really hard sometimes.

"What are you doing with Rachel?"

Suddenly, Finn's huge form was looming in front of me. "Hello to you, too," I replied coldly. Man, Rachel _was _rubbing off on me.

"Look, dude, I just want to know. I care about Rachel, I don't want you to hurt her."

"Well, that's weird, seeing as you're the one who was constantly hurting her," I told him, brushing past him to get to class. Predictably, he just followed me.

"I know I've screwed up before, but Rachel's still my friend. And after what she went through with Jesse-"

"-and you."

"She needs a guy who really knows her. How many times had you spoken to her before you two started…hanging out?"

I rolled my eyes. "I think the word you're looking for is 'dating'."

"You guys are really dating?" he asked me, a glimmer of pain in his eyes, underneath a very thick cover of jealousy.

"Yeah," I replied after a moment. I knew it should have felt good, victorious, but there was nothing sweet about the look on his face.

Without a word, he stalked off, leaving me standing awkwardly in the hallway. Exhibt E. He still loves her.

**A/N: I know, it's short, but it had some good plot points. Oh, and Fuinn will be breaking up soon, because there are no words to describe just how much I hate them. I'm rewatching the last episode, and just rewinding that part after the funeral (trying to be non-spoilers, if you haven't noticed) over and over again, squealing with delight. When Quinn cries, I laugh. Yeah, I hate her again. She was good in Born This Way and Prom Queen, but she stands in the way of Finchel.**


	14. Chapter 14: Quinn

**A/N: Just a quick shot of how Quinn's evil mind works. It actually makes me kind of sad. Please review!**

* * *

**Quinn POV**

I thought everything was perfect. I thought everything was normal. I had the _right _guy on my arm. I was always taught that you have to be with the person who is right for you, the person fit. Not the badboy or the nerd, but the quarterback. It was a perfect fit, the 'it' couple. That was the way it was supposed to be. My mother was a woman of high status, from a good family, a clean reputation, and great popularity. My father came from a long line of good Christian bankers, he had connections everywhere. It was clear that he would end up in a high position of power. That was how it was supposed to be, with those kinds of perfect pairings. Rachel would end up with some Broadway director that would treat her like dirt, cheat on her with a new girl every night, and leave her alone with a baby while he partied. And she would be a struggling actress, devoted to the first director to ever say that she had a nice voice and give her a lead role. You see? People who are meant to be together. Finn and Rachel just weren't at the same level. He was destined to be a surburban guy, the kind with a nine-to-five job that would come home, kiss me on the cheek, say hello to the kids, and have the perfect American dream life. I was destined to start off as a real-estate agent, eventually giving that up to be a stay-at-home mom, so that I can teach my children the values I learned.

But no.

Once again, Finn couldn't take his eyes off that _troll _as she and _my ex-boyfriend _were defying the laws off nature. Well, maybe not. Sam is a complete dork. But he's cute, and has potential. He looks good on a girl's arm. Henceforth, defying the laws of nature.

But anyway, why couldn't Finn just get over her? He had a small lapse of confusion where he…experimented with someone lower than his status. Like a mid-life crisis. But he should have realized by now that we belong on top. It is our proper place, and that we were perfect for one another. Him and Rachel…yes, they loved one another, but it wasn't _right. _We are right.

So why does he look so…emotional over Man Hands moving on? I don't know what more I can do to help him. I have been doing my duty as his girlfriend: sticking by his side, showing him the right way, serving him properly. But it just isn't enough. What more can I do? I need to do something big, something really big, to get him to realize that we are meant to be.

This is what love is.


	15. Chapter 15: My Man

**A/N: I'm not sure if I'll have time to update as I'm fighting off demons for the five months of Hell on Earth after today (since there is no way I'm going to heaven. Possibly because of this chapter), so I thought I would update now. Have a fun apocalypse!**

**A/N: You guys are gonna hate me so much...please review, though, even if they are complaining. Oh, and a quick question: Would any of you read this if I continued it after I get Finn and Rachel back together, or should I just get them together and end it? I wanted to continue it for a little while with Finn and Rachel dating and starting afresh, but I want to hear what you guys think.**

* * *

**Rachel POV**

I tried. God knows I tried so hard. And it wasn't a lie. I really cared about Sam. Sam was the best friend I never had…except for Finn. It always came back to Finn. No matter what happened, I always came crawling back to Finn. It never mattered what he had done to hurt me, or what had happened, I could never stop loving him.

Talking about him today…it brought back so many memories. Memories of us cuddling on my bed, watching Funny Girl for the millionth time. Finn had watched it so many times by our three-week anniversary that he would say the lines along with the movie. I knew he would never admit it, but he secretly loved the movie. At least, he did eventually. A small, watery chuckle escaped my lips before I could stop myself.

So that was why I was here, standing on the stage of the auditorium. I needed to let my feelings out, to sing them out. And to do that, I need to turn my distant mentor: Barbra.

Oh, my man, I love him so, he'll never know

All my life is just despair, but I don't care

When he takes me in his arms

The world is bright, all right...

What's the difference if I say I'll go away

When I know I'll come back on my knee someday

For whatever my man is, I am his forever more

It cost me a lot,

But there's one thing that I've got, it's my man

Cold and wet tired, you bet,

But all that I soon forget with my man

He's not much for looks

And no hero out of books is my man

Two or three girls has he

That he likes as well as me, but I love him...

Oh, my man, I love him so, he'll never know

All my life is just despair, but I don't care

When he takes me in his arms

The world is bright, all right...

What's the difference if I say I'll go away

When I know I'll come back on my knee someday

For whatever my man is, I am his forever more...

I didn't even think about how I sounded. I didn't think about looking stage-perfect. I just poured my heart and soul into the music. That's all I needed to do. Nobody was here to watch me, and for once I didn't actually care about being perfect. My throat was dry, my eyes were overflowing with tears, they stung with my grief. Choked sobs burst from me, the raw emotion of them overcoming me. I couldn't live this lie any longer. I wasn't letting my feelings out; I was admitting to them. Feelings that would never va-

Slow clapping stopped my thoughts in their tracks. To my horror, Sam appeared from behind the curtain, the source of my applause.

"That was the most beautiful and amazing thing I have ever heard. But…it wasn't for me, was it?"

"I am so sorry Sam," I told him, hating to see his red-rimmed eyes. "I just-"

"I know, Rachel," he cut me off. "This was never real. I care about you, Rachel, but this wasn't real."

The words stung me like wasps, or hard criticism from a director. "Not real?" Finn didn't feel anything, now Sam didn't either.

"Words don't describe how much I care about you, Rachel." He moved forward and cupped my face in his hand. "But tell me this. When you kissed me, what did you feel?"

He deserved the truth. I owed him that. "Satisfaction. Relief. Hope that I might move on."

"Kind of like fireworks," Sam told me. "But once that passes, the fireworks fade. You're my friend, Rachel, and that will never change."

"You're my best friend," I whispered.

"No I'm not," he corrected me instantly. "That role was cast as Finn a long time ago. But I'll always be there for you."

"Sam I-"

"I understand, Rachel." A small smile flickered on his lips, and I understood that in all honesty, he wasn't really upset. Yes, it hurt him like it hurt me, but he felt the same way I felt: tired. We both knew this would never last. We were both settling for one another.

Without another word, Sam pressed a small kiss to my lips, then turned on his heel, and walked away.

I was alone in the auditorium.

**A/N: I'm sorry guys. I know you love your Samchel, but this is a Finchel story, and I felt like there just was not enough Finchel. I was bored. It was either end them quick or end the fic. Rachel and Sam will remain good friends, but they've accepted that they could no longer pretend to have a romance when they aren't right for one another. Finchel for the win.**


	16. Chapter 16: Finn

**A/N: Once again, I apologize for the late updates. Exams just keep on coming. Finn and Rachel will be together in the next couple of chapters. I can see this fic getting to chapter 20-25 and then it'll probably be over.**

* * *

Sometimes I thought my life could never get more screwed up. Then it would just get worse.

Rachel should _not _be with Sam. The guy was creepy. Plus, he doesn't know her. He doesn't know the specific parts where she started to cry when she watched Funny Girl, or that when she bites her lip and looks up you with her head bowed down she really wants your approval. He doesn't know that she loves Hairspray because Link and Tracy remind her of us. He would never know just how terrible when she cried and you knew it was because of you. He wouldn't know that there was so much more to her than what you saw in Glee club, and more than the perky girl she was outside of Glee. She was also determined, and strong, and pained. She was…complex. And that was what made her really special.

If he hurt her…nothing would ever stop me from crushing his skull. Rach deserves better than some no good guy who would just break her heart. Yeah, Sam's a good guy, but I didn't trust him. I don't trust anyone with my Rachel.

Wait, hold on a second Hudson. _Your _Rachel? You're dating Quinn. She's not yours anymore.

Whatever. She's still my best friend. I still care about her. She's cute, and smart, and hot, and she helped me with my math homework. And she's sweet and bubbly and kind of crazy. I mean, Rachel isn't perfect. She's crazy and determined and thinks that Barbra Streisand is the only reason to live, but she can be really great when you get her at her best.

Quinn's cool. We had something last year, before the baby drama, right? Sure she yelled at me for trying to get a hobby, insulted my friends, and I was kind of in love with Rachel, but we worked, didn't we? It couldn't have all been bad. We can start over.

Why did everything have to get so complicated when it came to Rachel and Quinn? Couldn't I just date one and that be that? Sure, I may have admitted that I was still in love with Rachel and then gotten back together with Quinn, but after I talked to Sam…I just wanted to do something. I wanted to get back at them. I guess part of me wanted to hurt her like seeing them together hurt me.

Yeah, I know, that makes me sound like a total douche, and maybe that's what I am. But I just couldn't help it. I felt so equal with Rachel. Like I really mattered. Apparently that made me into a selfish jackass.

It wasn't like Quinn was that bad. She could be cool. She was hot, and popular. But that was the thing. Two years ago, that would have qualified a perfect girlfriend for me. Now it didn't. Now I needed more, I expected more. But why should I? Quinn and I aren't going to get married and have kids or anything, we're just dating. Sure, I cared about her, but didn't everybody say that you never find your soul mate in high school? So then what would be the chances of me finding two soul mates, before I was even eighteen?

Why couldn't I stop thinking about this? It was literally all I thought about. In math, in history, in Spanish, in English, especially in Glee club, it was just always on my mind. _She _was always on my mind. Her laugh, her smile, her lips, her legs…I could never get rid of her. It was like I was tethered to her. I just didn't know why.

_Because you love her._

I had to stop listening to Kurt.


	17. Chapter 17: Auditorium

A/N: Sorry for the late update. I had to get this over with (this section, not the story), so you'll probably be getting several short updates. Then, I'll be leaving to go back home to England (eek!) for a wedding, which means you guys won't be getting another update for a month after Monday.

* * *

"Rachel?"

I recognized the sobs coming from the stage as I approached from behind the curtain.

At the sight of a crying Rachel, I immediately rushed to her side, putting one arm around her and pulling her close. God, it felt so good to have her close to me.

"What happened? Where's Sam?" I asked, trying to hide the bitterness in my voice.

Then something weird happened. She did that weird ironic laughter while crying thing that people always do in movies, where they kind of tightly smile and looked upwards. I never got why they did that.

"We broke up," she told me, tears continuing to stream down her face. Even with her face all blotchy and her nose sort of running, she still managed to be absolutely beautiful.

"Why would anyone do that?" I asked before I could stop myself. She gave me another weird totally-not-happy smile.

"You tell me."

Ouch.

"Rachel, if he hurt you…" I started, only to be cut off by Rachel.

"I broke up with him. Sort of. It was kind of…mutual, I guess."

I have no idea what that word meant. And all it did was remind me of how much I loved her.

"What happened?" I asked her softly, brushing a strand of hair behind her ear and trying to ignore my racing heart.

"It…wasn't working," she told me after a few moment's hesitation.

"You seemed happy," was all I could say.

"I was," she whispered.

I hung my head, not sure what to say next. So I just sat there, with my arm around her, pulling her close, and letting her cry her eyes out on my shirt.

* * *

Quinn Fabray stood in the curtains of the auditorium, watching her boyfriend lovingly stroke his ex-girlfriend's hair. Unlike Finn, she knew that Rachel was not crying because she lost Sam. She was crying because she lost Sam.

And suddenly, she didn't want to stand in the way anymore.


	18. Chapter 18: Happy Ending

"We need to talk."

Quinn Fabray stood facing her boyfriend in the hallway.

"About what?"

Quinn sighed. This wasn't going to be easy. Not only did she have to swallow every bit of pride she had, but she also knew that Finn would not take this well. Just because they didn't really love each other didn't mean that they weren't committed to pretending they were, if only for their own sake.

"This isn't working," she told him softly, cringing as she saw his face contort into confusion.

"What?" he whispered.

"You heard me, Finn. This isn't working. This was a fantasy. We both just wanted to try and regain our post-Glee lives, because it was simpler then. But we can't do that. You love her, don't you? I'm not stupid Finn, I can see that you never wanted to break up with her. You did it to punish her. That doesn't mean that the feelings went away. We can't pretend that any of this is real. And the fact that you're letting me say all of this without interrupting me just shows me that everything I just said was one hundred percent true, and you know it."

Finn just stared at her, but the look of confusion was replaced with that of understanding. Every word spoken was already in his mind. He had even admitted to them, only to suppress them once more.

"We both wanted to find love again. So now that's what we'll do. You need to go back to Rachel. And I need to finally move on with my life. I'm tired of being the bitch."

With that, she turned on her heel and walked away. Suddenly Finn remembered a different Quinn. The Quinn who looked at him with his arm around Rachel and smiled. And he knew what he had to do.

* * *

Regionals was amazing. For the first time in months, Finn put his arm around Rachel and hugged her, just like old times. It didn't even matter how much it hurt when he heard her sing that song. All that mattered was his plan.

"Hey Rach, can I talk to you for a sec?" he asked her once they got back to McKinley. Rachel glanced back at Mercedes and Tina hesitantly.

"Why?" she asked him cautiously, like she expected him to hurt her.

"I just really need to talk to you," Finn pleaded, knowing she could never resist him. Eventually she nodded awkwardly and followed him into the auditorium.

Once they were on stage, Finn turned to his ex. "We need to talk."

"About what?" Rachel asked quietly, looking up at him through her eyelashes like a lost puppy. Had he really scarred her this much?

"Everything. Our relationship, Santana, Puck, Quinn, Sam, the breakup, just...everything."

"Why now?" Rachel asked, still uncharacteristically timid.

"Because I can't lie anymore. I love you, and I want to be with you again. But we have to talk about it," he blurted out. Rachel lifted her head, her usual fire blazing in her eyes.

"You love me? Then why would you do everything that you did?" Her voice was choked with tears that made Finn's heart hurt.

"Why did you do everything you did?" he repeated to her.

Silence fell between them.

"Because I wanted to hurt you," they both whispered at the same time.

"Why did you get back together with Quinn?" Rachel asked

"Because I wanted to hurt you for being with Sam, and for making me feel like this. Why did you make out with Puck?"

"Because I wanted to hurt you for sleeping with Santana and lying about it. Why did you do that?"

"Because I wanted to make you jealous because of Jesse. Why did you get together with Jesse?"

"Because I liked him," Rachel said. "But...initially, I was also pleased because I thought it would hurt you. But I wasn't using him. Why would you break up with me so cruelly?"

"Because I was confused and an idiot and still hurt really bad from Quinn. I didn't want to hurt you, Rach."

They finally looked at each other. Memories flooded back, laughter and smiles and lazy summer days clouded their minds.

"But I just don't get it. How could you forgive Quinn but not me?" Rachel whispered.

"Because it hurt so much more with you!" Finn exploded. "Don't you get it Rachel? With Quinn, I lost a child, and I lost my girlfriend, and I lost my best friend, and it hurt more than you could imagine. But you were supposed to fix that. You were the one who's shoulder I could cry on. The one who understood me and listened to me. I really, honestly loved you, and you..." The rest of the sentence fell away.

"I didn't want to hurt you. That's why I told you. After I did it, I felt terrible. I couldn't lie to you like you lied to me. That's why I broke your heart. Because I wanted you to hear it from me, not from Puckerman a year later."

For a moment Finn's face softened and guilt embraced him.

"But I should have lied. Because dealing with all that guilt would have hurt a lot less than having to see you be so happy, walking down the hallways around Valentine's Day, seeing you be such a leader at that football game, staring at you as you chased after Quinn with so much confidence...I guess Santana was right. I do hold you back."

Finally Finn just couldn't take it. In two quick strides he closed the distance between them and kissed Rachel for the first time in what seemed like eternity.

After a moment of hesitation Rachel returned the kiss, feeling just as desperate as Finn did. Nothing else mattered except for Finn.

That was, until they heard the click of a camera from behind the curtain.

They broke apart abruptly, only to see Jewfro running away as fast as he could. A small smile crossed Finn's face.

Rachel stared up at him, for once in her life at a loss for words. "Um...that was..."

"Amazing," Finn finished for her.

"And now the whole school will know," Rachel whispered.

"Good."

"But-" Rachel started

"Let me finish," Finn interrupted her. "Rach, we don't really make a good couple. I'm kind of an idiot and I do stupid things, we both go kind of insane, and this always seems to end in tears. But I'm the best guy for you, because no matter how much smarter, or better-looking, or chivalrous, whatever that means, anybody else is, I'm always gonna love you the most. I've never been happier than when I'm with you. And I know you feel the same way."

"Rationally, we shouldn't be together," Rachel protested.

"Who cares? Are you happiest when you're with me or without me?"

"With you," Rachel said so quietly he barely heard her.

Finn bent down so that his lips were right at her ear.

"Then take a chance on me."

* * *

A few days later, on Jacob Ben Isreal's blog...

_Well, devoted readers, do I have a treat for you today. Yesterday, while I was totally not stalking Rachel and was just coincidentally in the auditorium, I saw and overheard a certain ex-couple having a rather serious conversation. That's right, McKinley High quarterback Finn Hudson and resident Barbra Streisand wannabe Rachel Berry were in the McKinley High School auditorium Saturday, March 15th, talking about their previously passionate relationship. After Rachel heard of Finn's sexual encounter with the Ms. Santana Lopez and his lying about it, she cheated on him with his best friend, and the relationship ended. Afterward Finn reconciled with his ex-girlfriend Quinn Fabray, leaving Rachel heartbroken. That relationship has evidently ended, as Finn was trying to convince Rachel to get back together with him. They then shared a passionate kiss, which I caught on camera._

_[picture of kiss]_

_Since the event, the couple has been seen holding hands and laughing in the hallways, walking to every class together, even kissing by their lockers. Wanting more information, I took the time to interview some of their fellow Glee club members._

_Me: What do you have to say about the reconciliation of Finchel?_

_Hot Latina: Whatevs. As long as they stop moaning and causing all this drama. If they stay out of my hair, Iz be coolz wit it_

_Me: Do you have anything to say about this news?_

_Those Asian Kids: It's not really new. I mean, c'mon, it's obvious that they'll always go back to each other in the end. Just as long as they stop with all the drama_

_Me: You're the stepbrother of Finn and a close friend of Rachel. This relationship must affect you an awful lot._

_Gay Kid: Well, I no longer have to deal with Rachel's insanity and Finn singing ballads about heartbreak loudly every night. They make each other happy. I'm just glad I didn't throw away the plans for their wedding after they broke up. Imagine if I had had to start from scratch!_

_Me: What about you? You were the previous girlfriend of Mr. Hudson. What do you have to say about this?_

_Pregnant Cheerleader Obsessed With Prom: I'm happy for them. Finn and I need to move on with our lives. I'm ready to find someone new, start a healthy relationship, and maybe try and repair some old friendships. Wallowing in the past has made me bitter. You're talking to a brand new Quinn Fabray._

_Yes, it seems evident that McKinley High's most mismatched couple is back on. Sorry ladies, Finn Hudson seems very much in love with Ms. Berry. I do however hold my hopes that one day Ms. Berry will realize her mistake and end the relationship. For now though, they seem to be sticking together. Good luck to the happy couple, but remember Finn, I'm waiting in the shadows..._

* * *

**A/N: So, I think this will be the last real chapter. I'll be doing and epilogue, though. I just wanted to thank all of you guys, my devoted readers, it's been wonderful, and I love all of you. This has been the best first fanfic anyone could ever ask for. I'm sorry for all of those weird chapters added in there, all the plot holes, all of those strings left hanging, this story hasn't gone the way I was planning at all. I just hope that in the end, you all enjoyed it nonetheless. Au revoir...almost**


	19. Chapter 19: Epilogue

"Calm down, Rachel, it's just another date."

Rachel Berry turned on her heel to face her best friend, arms full of dresses.

"Just a date? _Just a date? _It's not just a date, it's...it's...symbolic! This is Finn and I's first date since we got back together! I _need _everything to be perfect!" she cried, exasperated. "So, once again, which one?"

She held up her dress laden arms. Kurt sighed.

"Is that the dress for Sectionals?" he asked, catching sight of the black and red outfit.

"Mr. Schue let me keep it," Rachel explained. Okay, well maybe she had stolen it, but it's not like they were going anywhere but the dumpster.

"I like it. Symbolic. You and Finn coming together for the first time, even if he did screw it up. Plus, it looked excellent on you," Kurt said, taking the dress from her.

_One hour later_

Finn Hudson rang the doorbell of the Berry household, his heart hammering like it never had before. Mr. Berry and Mr. Berry opened the door, standing there menacingly. Finn gulped.

"Hello Finn," Leroy greeted him coldly. Hiram glared, unsuccessfully. Hiram could never really be scary.

"Hi, Mr. Berry, Mr. Berry. Is Rachel ready?" he asked nervously, glancing around.

"Coming!" Rachel's voice carried down the stairs, followed by hurried footsteps. Kurt wasn't far behind.

Finn couldn't speak. He couldn't move. All he could do was stare, at this gorgeous creature coming down the stairs to him.

She was wearing the dress she wore at their first Sectionals. Her hair was perfectly curled and kept in place by a red hairband, tumbling down her shoulders beautifully. Her dainty feet were adorned with simple black ballet flats. She wore little makeup, but it accented her face wonderfully. She looked like a princess.

His favourite part, however, was her jewelry. Sitting on her collarbone was a silver chain, with one word attached to it:

_Finn._

"You look...amazing," he breathed, surprised he could even get any words out. Rachel blushed and smiled sheepishly.

"You don't look bad yourself," she said, straightening his tie.

"That's the dress for Sectionals," he stated dumbly. "I like it. It's symbolic, or whatever."

Kurt grinned. "That's EXACTLY what I was going for!"

Everyone in the room turned and stared.

"Killing the mood?" he realized.

"Should we go?" Rachel asked. Finn nodded, a stupid grin plastered on his face. She took his arm and they walked out to his car.

_Later that evening_

"Oh, come on Rach. Are you really going to start criticizing my singing on a date?" Finn teased Rachel as she laughed, hanging onto his arm.

"You know that I think you are a wonderful singer," she reminded him. "I'm just pointing out that-"

Finn's mind wandered away from his girlfriend's surprisingly constructive criticism. All he could do was stare at her mouth as it moved. God, she was beautiful. And smart. And talented.

This was the start of something really great.

_Later that year_

Finn's eyes never left his girlfriend as they walked into the gym. It had caused him to walk into a couple of doors and walls, but that just made Rachel laugh. He couldn't help it. She looked beautiful.

Her dress was of course, pink. It was a soft baby pink hue that made the gorgeous dress borderline tacky, but she was Rachel Berry, and she was going to have a pink dress. The mermaid gown made her slender figure look longer than it was, completed with little chiffon cap sleeves and a sweetheart neckline. She had fretted over her hair for hours, incapable of deciding whether or not to leave it down. Eventually it ended up in an elegant bun, thanks to Kurt.

Prom night. Perhaps the best night of their high school lives.

He couldn't imagine a better person to share it with.

_June, Senior year_

Rachel couldn't breathe properly. This should be the best day of her life. She and Kurt had both gotten accepted into NYADA, she was graduating with full credits and was finally leaving this town behind.

But there was something else she was leaving behind, and that killed her.

She loved Finn. More than anything in the world. Logically, she knew that she wouldn't find her soul mate in high school, but she did. Finn wasn't perfect. She wasn't perfect. They argued, they fought, they broke up, they made up. They were different in many ways. But she really, honestly, truly loved him.

And now she was leaving him.

She felt his strong hand in hers. She looked over at him, wanting to memorize every inch of his face. He smiled down at her, a mischievous glint in his eyes.

"Rach, there's something I forgot to tell you," he said, unable to keep a straight face. Rachel looked at her boyfriend, confused.

He bent down (quite a trip for him), and whispered in her ear.

"I got into NYU."

That was the day that Rachel Berry got in trouble, on her very last day of school, for screaming and tackling her boyfriend in the middle of the graduation ceremony.

_Four Years Later_

"It's not really that bad," Finn lied as he looked around the apartment.

"It's disgusting," Rachel sighed.

Finn stared pitifully at the peeling wallpaper. They were broke. Finn had his job as a bartender, but he wasn't bringing in much. Rachel was trying to get auditions, but had little luck. They were fresh out of college, and desperate.

"Look on the bright side," Finn began, but was unable to finish the sentence. Rachel wrapped her arms around his waist, clinging on like he was the only source of comfort she had.

This wasn't going to be easy.

_Two years later_

Finn was shaking with excitement. He finally had enough money to pose the question he had been sitting on since he was sixteen. Tonight, his every dream would come true.

He hoped.

He had never been the romantic type. He was happy lying on the couch, with Rachel in his arms, watching a movie and eating vegan pizza. But Rachel was his princess, and she deserved a big romantic gesture. It was everything she had ever wanted.

Hence Kurt's involvement.

The entire apartment (beautifully renovated by Rachel) was covered in rose petals. Candles were lit in bunches, casting a golden glow over everything in sight. The music for some song from _Funny Girl _was playing quietly, without lyrics, of course. Everyone who knew Rachel would know that she would start singing. Finn didn't know the name of the song, but he had heard it a million times, and he knew it was about some married woman or wanting to be married, and something about a Sadie.

Everything was perfect.

All he had to do was wait.

His heart leapt out of his chest when he heard Rachel's key turn in the lock. He held his breath as she opened the door, so nervous he was afraid for his health.

"Finn? I'm- oh."

Realization spread slowly across Rachel's face. She looked from the candles, to the roses, and finally to Finn, kneeling on the floor, holding a small, black, velvet box.

"Rachel Barbra Berry," he said, his voice shaking. "Will you marry me?"

Okay, maybe that wasn't the most romantic way of saying it. Generic, shaky, and he just kind of blurted it out unceremoniously. Rachel didn't care.

All his years of football would have never prepared him for the feeling of a 5'2", 98 lb, 26 year old woman tackling him to the floor, screaming "YES!" in between kisses.

_One year later_

"You're sure everything looks okay?" Rachel asked frantically, pulling at her white ballgown.

Kurt rolled his eyes for the millionth time that day. "Yes, Rachel. My expertise combined with those of Quinn, Santana, Brittany, Tina, and Mercedes have made you look perfect in every way."

Santana rolled her eyes and sighed. Brittany giggled. Quinn smiled softly. Mercedes laughed affectionately. Tina stroked Rachel's perfectly tended to hair.

"He would love you dressed in oily rags," Quinn reassured her.

"Don't worry, Berry. The guy asked you to marry him, making him clearly blind, deaf, and delusional. Seeing you in a wedding dress won't change much," Santana offered up. Rachel wasn't sure if that was a compliment or an insult.

"He'll be too busy thinking out tonight to actually notice what you're wearing," Tina interjected. Someone had to say it.

After many more consolations and compliments, the music started playing. 6-year-old Emily Schuester bounced down the aisle, throwing pink tulip petals as she went. She was followed by Kurt (playing the part of both best man and maid of honor), with Blaine on his arm, Tina with Mike, Brittany with Artie, Quinn with Puck, and Santana with Mercedes. Just one woman remained.

Finn's breath quickened as his fiancee came into sight, her huge, pouffy ball gown overwhelming her tiny frame.

Finally.

_Months later_

"And the winner of the 2021 Tony Award for Best Lead Actress goes to...Rachel Berry for her role as Fanny Brice in the Broadway Revival of Funny Girl!"

Rachel had tears in her eyes as she walked on stage to accept her award. Truly, this night could not get any better. Her first Tony Award. What she had been dreaming of for years.

She instinctively put a hand over her stomach, thinking of the tiny bit of life growing inside of her that very moment.

Not even a Tony could outshine the news she had to tell Finn tonight.

_9 months later_

"Is she healthy? All ten fingers and toes? Actually, I don't care about that, some people have six fingers, right? And they're always fine? There's nothing wrong. Right, doc, there's nothing wrong?"

"Is she okay? Do her vocal cords look okay? Her diaphragm?"

Rachel and Finn were both harassing the doctor over their newborn child's health. Even after 36 hours of labour, Rachel had enough energy to worry about her child's singing ability.

The nurse smiled at them. New parents.

"Your child is fine. You have a beautiful baby girl. There were no complications, and she is completely healthy," she reassured them. "Have you two started to think about names?"

They had. They had thought about names constantly. It was the deciding part that got them.

Finn had recommended Barbra. Rachel shot him down, arguing that when her child was a famous Broadway star she deserved her own spotlight, a name where people only had to say the first name, her surname would be irrelevant.

Rachel recommended Carole. Finn took this into consideration, but wanted his child to have her own name.

Finn recommended Madison. Rachel pointed out Madi_son _Hud_son _wouldn't work.

Rachel recommended Patti. Finn protested.

Finn recommended Drizzle. Rachel refused as politely as she possibly could.

"Veronica," Finn randomly spurted. He looked to Rachel.

"Veronica Hudson," she repeated.

They had their name.

_Five years later_

Veronica boarded her school bus. Rachel cried.

_Thirteen years later_

Veronica graduated, with an acceptance letter from NYADA. Rachel and Finn both cried.

_Forty years later_

Rachel and Finn sat on their porch, watching their grandchildren, and even great-grandchildren (how did time fly?) play and laugh. Finn took his wife's hand in his, and looked her in the eye.

"Did you ever think we'd make it this far?"

Rachel smiled back at her husband.

"Finchel always makes a comeback in the end."

* * *

**A/N: Okay, so I kind of lied about getting the epilogue out quickly...schoolwork caught up with me. But here is the end to the very first fanfiction I ever wrote. *tear* I hope you all enjoyed it. There's a lot I wanted to include in here that I didn't, like Rachel and Finn fighting over whether Kurt would be best man or maid of honour, but I decided not to kill you guys with every scene from their life. Thank you to all my wonderful readers and reviewers, I love you all. Oh, and I apologize for the prom dress. I tried my best with the fashion terms, but I was kind of out of my depth there. I hope it was semi-accurate vocabulary.**

**So long and thanks for all the fish.**


End file.
